Perfect Storm
by Dracorocks
Summary: She was the perfect storm, it just took him awhile to figure it out. He was everything she had always wanted, but could never have. Now, after his family narrowly escaped an attack, they are thrown together into each other's life's. But, it's Scorpius and Rose, things are never easy for them.
1. Chapter 1

**"My pride is stronger than my feelings, don't try to play me. I could think about you 24/7 and you still wouldn't hear from me..." -PoemsPorn**

* * *

She cannot believe this is happening to her. Please Merlin, not her..

"Ok, so let me get this right.. You want me to house who?" She asked again.

Both of the men sighed. They thought it would go over so much better than this. Honesty, neither of them thought Rose would have a problem with the arrangement. Or at least they had hope she didn't.

"Rosie, this is his only chance of surviving. If we don't take him out of this dangerous situation, he might just get captured and killed." Whispered Harry Potter, looking straight into his nieces blue eyes.

Rose sighed. It's not that she didn't like _him_. It's just that she never actually had a conversation, or even exchanged pleasantries. She looked down at her now cold tea, and thought about every single thing that could go wrong if she housed him.

She looked back towards her father and uncle. Her father recently having been reinstated into the Aurors once again, looked at her with apprehension is his usually playful blue eyes. Her uncles brilliant emerald green eyes hopeful, and guarded. Sighing in defeat she rolled her eyes and stood up.

Pacing around her sitting room, she contemplated about the absurd situation. _She_ , awkward, shy, bookworm Rose Weasley, was supposed to house and accept _him_. Him, and his pompous I'm better than you attitude. Please. This wasn't going to work out. But, she couldn't deny her Uncle and father, when they looked at her like that!

"Fine! I'll do it. But, don't expect me to keep his stupid arse safe. I have my own job to do, I can't be here and babysit him all bloody day. So if he chooses to leave my home, and gets his bloody arse killed off…." She said exasperated, throwing her hands up in the air in defeat. The feel of the soft, warm rug no longer comforting on her feet.

She heard both males breath of relief, before she faced them placing her hands on her waist, eyes narrowed.

"Thank you Rose. Ill talk to Abercrombie and let him know of the situation. I'm sure he'll be alright with you taking some time off. Merlin knows we need to keep all of you children safe." Responded her uncle Harry, sounding defeated.

Right, she has forgotten about the group of psycho idiots she and most other Hit Wizards, and Aurors had been chasing for the better part of six months. Not much was known about the group, except that they had attacked the Malfoy family, and also most of the other old Death Eaters but now, they had started to target the "Golden Children".

"Uncle Harry, how-how is Lily?" She whispered, avoiding looking into her uncles sadden face.

"She's ok. The curse only caused her too loose mobility in one arm. But, other than that…" He trailed off. Rose knew how he was feeling.

It was her fault. She was the closest to Lily, and she couldn't stop the curse from hitting her. If she had been paying more attention.

"It's not your fault Rosie. You kept her from being killed and you risked your life to get her out of there alive. And I thank you. That's the reason why I sent you over to the Hit Wizard department. You showed true courage in the face of danger. Like a true Gryffindor." He added slyly, green eyes twinkling.

Rose rolled her eyes and smiled a tight smile.

"I still bleed green and silver. Don't forget that uncle Harry." She replied.

"Rosie. I'm not ok with this arrangement, but Harry is right." Her dad spoke for the first time. "The Malfoy boy will be better of here, in the middle of who knows where. It's the only safe place we can think of." He placed his arms around his daughter, wondering where had time gone. She was all grown up now.

"Right. Now that we have settled this, we are going to remove him from Grimmauld Place and bring him here. We will see you in a few hours Rosie."

Her father let her go, and placed a kiss on her forehead. Ruffling her hair.

"I miss your red hair." He simply said.

"Me too daddy. But, I can't have anyone connect me to you or the family. It could be dangerous. Will everyone else be moved too?" She asked her Uncle.

"Yes. Victorie, her children, and Dom. Are all heading out to France. Teddy is staying here to help. Roxy, Fred, Lucy, and Molly, are heading to Romania with Charlie. Hugo, Lily, James, and Albus will be going to Grimmauld Place, until we can find a more suitable place to send them too. And the older Weasley's decided they didn't need to hide away or protection. But, we are all still at the Burrow and my home."

Right. Well then. Guess she should feel lucky she wasn't included.

"Louis is not leaving?" She had noted he forgot to mention Louis.

"He's staying. He is the best Hit Wizard in the whole department, plus he will be your link to us."

She nodded. Of course he was.

"We will be back later Rosie. See you in a few hours ok."

She hugged her father and uncle goodbye, and showed them to the door. She watched as they walked towards the cliffs over looking the ocean, before going behind a large rock and disappearing.

Bloody hell, what did she just get herself into? Was she seriously going to do this? After all these years of not seeing him, or knowing about him, he was coming back into her life just like that. She shook her head, and made up her mind to not let him get to her again. She moved back into her cottage, and set herself to clean and make the guest room, more guest like. All the while, hoping things don't end the same way as they did years ago.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy passed around his room. He was tired, sore and anxious. He didn't know if his parents had made it out alive or not. And that was driving him absolutely mental. His pacing stopped when he heard the the click on the doorknob.

Bracing himself he reached for his wand Standing in a defensive position. He didn't care if this was Harry Bloody Potters home, he didn't know if he could trust anyone right now.

The door swung open and two men walked in. One with untidy black hair, and the other with short red hair. Both men, Even though they were pretty advanced in age, still looked like they could easily plummet him to the ground with one punch. He slowly lowered his wand, and stared at them.

It was like a stand-off. They all looked at one another, and nobody spoke for a few minutes. Finally Harry cleared his throat and moved to sit on the bed..

"Mr. Malfoy, we have found a place for you to be moved too. You cannot stay here. It's too dangerous, they are still looking for you, and if you stay in London they might find you."

Scorpius looked at both men..

"Where are my parents?" He asked.

He felt so defeated, and powerless.

"They are fine. We have personally seen to it, that they arrived safely in Italy, with your aunt and uncle. We placed enough wards and protection spells around the property for them to be safe. They also transfigured their looks so they are not easily recognised." Responded Harry. He looked a lot older than he was. This was taking a huge toll on him.

"Why wasn't I allowed to go with them?" Scorpius asked, running a hand through his short blonde hair in frustration.

This time the second man stepped forward and looked at Scorpius straight in the eyes. Scorpius felt like his very soul was being searched. It made him feel uncomfortable.

"Your father agreed that if anything was to happen to them, you would live. He didn't want the Malfoy name to die with you, so he entrusted us with your safety. We have found you a much safer place to go too until we find whoever is responsible for all of the attacks." His voice was deadly serious.

Scorpius looked down at his shoes. Of course his father would worry about something as stupid as keeping the Malfoy name alive. It didn't matter to him, that Scorpius' life had been completely uprooted and destroyed. His Quidditch career was going to suffer, and why? Because some idiots wanted to kill him and his bloody family. It wasn't his fault his grandfather had been a complete bloody fucken idiot and followed Voldemort. Or that he roped his father into it as well. Why did he have to pay for other people's mistakes. Hadn't he done that enough?

"We can go once you are ready. We had Teddy go by your flat and pick up your clothes for you. Everything is down stairs. Anything else you might need, you will have to ask us for. Understood?"

He nodded at both men, and followed them out the door. As he descended the stairs, he could help but notice his surroundings. He had never even heard of Grimmauld Place. Granted he had never interacted with the Weasley/Potters in Hogwarts. Ok that was a lie, he knew the female Weasley's very well, especially Dominique and Roxanne. And most recently Lily Potter and Lucy Weasley. He couldn't help but notice the way this place felt more like a home, than Malfoy Manor ever did. The warm colours and paintings, Even though the home has been remodelled, he could still feel the darkness surrounding the place much like the Manor. They finally reached the bottom of the stairs, and he found himself in the kitchen surrounded by Weasley's and Potter's.

"Right. Louis your coming with us. Teddy you are staying at Scorpius old flat. Make sure you monitor every single thing you see, and respond to us at night. Alright, let's head out"

Scorpius was a bit taken back by how fast people acted once Harry Potter gave an order. Louis, the blonde block walked over to them, smirking. And Teddy, who he knew since he left Hogwarts, morphed his features to look identical to Himself. He was a bit taken back, it was weird to see himself in someone else's body. He watched as Teddy sauntered out of the kitchen and towards the fireplace.

"Wait! Don't mess with anything in my flat Lupin!" He yelled as he watched Teddy floo out.

Merlin, he hoped his flat wasn't destroyed by the time he got back, whenever that was anyway.

"Relax Malfoy. Ted is a professional." Murmured Louis.

He vaguely remembered Louis Weasley. He knew they had been in the same house, although louis had been a year older. He still looked the same as he did six years ago, when he first saw him. Must be the Veela genes. Bloody lucky bastard, Scorpius sighed.

"Right lets go. We need to Apparate long distance so brace yourself Malfoy. " spoke Mr. Weasley as he kissed his wife goodbye. They spoke briefly before he took the basket from her hands. And hugging is son.

He saw Harry do the same. Kissed his wife and hugged his children, he noticed Lily was missing. But didn't ask why. He also took a larger basket from his wife's hands, and waved goodbye to the rest of the clan. Louis looked uncomfortable as he waved to his mother and father. He heard Louis mother yell at him in French, but he didn't catch his response.

He held onto Mr. Potter's arm and Apparated away. He was instantly met with the smell of the ocean. He opened his eyes to the most magnificent view he had ever seen. It was so peaceful and perfect. The cliffs overlooking the ocean were covered in wild flowers, the grass was wet like it had recently just rained. But, he knew it was the oceans mist that made it seem that way. He breathed in the fresh cold air and closed his eyes taking it all in, the flowers, ocean, grass, tall boulders and rocks lining the edge of the cliffs. If this was going to be his last taste of freedom he was going to make sure he remembered it.

"Come on Malfoy, they are leaving us behind." He heard Louis yell at him.

With one last longing look toward the beautiful sight, he took of running towards the other three men. He soon found himself walking towards a small dirt path, that led to a small forest. Who ever had made this, was amazingly good at Magic. He knew these woods were not real, but too a muggle they seemed genuine. He touched the tree nearest to him, and he felt it shrink away from his touch. The flowers along the trail, moved with him. All in different colours and types. He saw poppies, lilies, petunias, marigolds, pansies, orchids in every colour imaginable, but he didn't see a single rose. Guess who ever created this garden must not like roses, he thought.

"Amazing isn't it? I come here every time I feel too stressed or just want to escape my mothers nagging." Spoke a soft voice from in front of him.

He looked too see Louis staring over to the small glittering fountain, it was surrounded by beautiful golden Narcissus flowers, overlooking the waters edge. By the grass underneath the fountain was a bed of daffodils.

"She has a sense of humour doesn't she?" Laughed Louis.

He was perplexed. Why would anyone build a fountain in the middle of a path, and fill it with such beautiful flowers? Wait she? Who is she?

"What do you mean by she?" He asked Louis.

He simply smiled a small Smile and continued walking. He was so amazed at the bursting beauty of the garden, that he missed completely when they had reached the from door of a small cottage. It over looked the ocean on one side through a small patch of woods. He couldn't deny how in love he was with his place. And he didn't even know where he was!

The door slowly opened and a small blonde girl walked out. She smiled brightly at the three men. Before launching herself at Louis. Scorpius would be lying if he said he wasn't a tad bit jealous of the girl completely ignoring him and focusing only on his blonde escort. Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and the girl let go of Louis. When she finally did look at him, he was taken back by how familiar she looked, her blue eyes were as penetrating as those of Mr. Weasley himself. He knew her. He didn't remember her, but he knew her. At least he was sure he did.

"Right, this is Rose my daughter, and she has graciously agreed to keep you in her home, until you are safe. Er. Just make your way in, and I'll let Rose show you around, we must be off." He nodded somewhat mechanically at Scorpius, before sending the baskets inside and hugging his daughter goodbye.

Scorpius was confused, since when was Rose a blonde? And why in the world was he brought here? Of all places in the world, he had to be brought to the only place he would be more than bloody uncomfortable at. Was this the universes way of getting back at him for not marrying Amelie Nott after graduation? And not joining the family company? Why of all people did he have to hide away with _Rose Weasley_? Nerdy, shy, akward Rose Weasley… Hell, he'd never even spoken a single word to her. This was going to be so fucken messed up and awkward.

He cleared his throat, and watched the men's retreating backs. Why were his hands so sweaty? And why was he so nervous?

"Right. Well inside Malfoy, I might have wards up, but your still a sitting duck out here." She motioned for him to walk into the small cottage.

He walked in and was instantly taken back. Even though the cottage seemed small, it was not small at all, it was two stories, and fairly large.

"Make yourself at home. I'll send your things up to your room. I'll give you a tour later, after dinner."

And with that Rose walked up the spiral staircase, and disappeared with his bag. He has completely forgotten about it. He walked past the entry way, and looked around the sitting room . One wall was a soft green, and in front of it was a rather large television. He was glad he at least knew that it was. The rest of the walls were completely covered by bricks, or was it rock? He wasn't sure. But it looks amazing. The black leather sofas complemented the small area. Reminding him of the Slytherin common room, minus the soft looking white carpet by the fireplace. He walked up the steps, and found himself staring open mouth at the large kitchen and dining room. The walls again were soft green colours and the kitchen was completely black, with light undertones of grey. It was amazing. But, the most amazing thing, was the floor too ceiling windows behind the dinning table. It showed a breath taking view of the ocean. It was magical. How in the world did Rose Weasley, manage to afford this place?

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Spoke a voice from behind him.

"Yeah, it's amazing. I love this place. It's gorgeous." He was still in complete amazement with the place.

"My ex and I actually bought this place, a few years ago. But, it didn't work out. And he left me with this place as a parting gift." He followed her into the kitchen, and watched in amazement as she push at button, and the whole kitchen lit up with light. "I added and remodelled the whole place, since I live near Muggles, I borrowed some electricity and other services. There is a lower and upper deck, maybe I can show you later. Your bedroom has its own deck, so you can sit out and enjoy the view for a few minutes."

He still couldn't wrap around his head, that this Rose Weasley, was the same Rose Weasley from Hogwarts. She seem so… So _ok_ with herself now. She wasn't hiding away in the library or in her bed. She was happy and alive. And for some reason that made him anxious. He didn't know what to do. And why was he still nervous? This was bloody Rose Weasley!

"Why are you blonde?" He stupidly asked. In all honesty, it was the only he could think of.

Rose turned to look at him, and laughed a loud echoing laugh. He found he liked the sound of it.

"I change a lot for my job. Currently I'm blonde, maybe next week I'll be a brunette married with three children. You never know. It's all part of the job."

Scorpius stared at Rose. He was completely drawn into how easy it was too be around her. She was so… So, he couldn't really figure it out, but If this is how she has always been like, then he was the biggest idiot in Hogwarts. How could he of missed her?

Rose cleared her throat. It was awkward the way he was staring at her. She would lie if she said it didn't make her feel a tab bit happy too see him look at her. But, she reminded herself of how he used to be so indifferent towards her. She couldn't let him get to her. He would only hurt her again. She had to do what she did even if it hurt her more than it should have. After all, nothing hurts more than knowing it was never meant to be.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Hello! Well I decided to write another story. Mostly, because I need a way to unwind and destress from work. We got a horrible case and the people involved make me want to commit first degree murder, but then that would leave my daughter motherless... Soooo yeah... Anyways I hope you all like it and I hope to get some feedback.. This won't be a very longs story, probably about 10 chapters or so, long chapters too, usually going back in forth between Rose and Scorpius. I hope you all get the plot. I got to thinking, why is it that Scorpius is always the one to protect Rose? Well I figured he didn't always have to be the hero and made Rose into a badass. Hopefully, she can get out of her angsty feelings for Scorpius, before they become her downfall. Anyways, review please! I've already** **written four chapters, so any criticism or ideas and input is greatly appreciated. And sorry about the grammar, I need to find someone to help with that! Also, gosh I'm bad at it, Harry Potter is not mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry and friends are not mine. Sadly.**

"I **knew he didn't love me, but I adored him anyway."**

* * *

Blinding sunlight was hitting his face. Why the bloody hell was his bed facing the windows? And more importantly when had he moved his beds position? Groaning, he moved to face away from the offending rays of light, throwing his bedding over his head. This only succeed in making him feel like he was in an oven. Irritated with the fact that he couldn't get back to sleep, he threw off the covers and looked around for a clock.

Eventually, he found a small ticking alarm clock by his left side table. Sadly, it read eight in the morning. He brought a hand to his face, and rubbed away the sleep. Slowly, he made his way towards the large French doors leading out onto the balcony.

Of course they would be bloody locked, he thought to himself. He knew he was going to be going insane, if he was not allowed to step outside of the house. He was anxious to go and explore the small garden forest and to just sit and enjoy the sounds of the ocean. Simple pleasures that he has never experience, seemed to be the only thing he could think about now.

After finally locating the door that led to the loo, he walked in and was again taken back by the size of most of the rooms. It seemed to be rather old fashioned, his mother would of loved the colours and designs. He ignored them for the most part, he would leave the exploring for next time he was bored out of his bloody mind. After brushing his teeth and locating the closet, he pulled on some jeans and a simple black shirt, along with some plain shoes. He was glad that Rose had spelled everything to arrange itself into the shelfs and hangers for him. He needed to make sure he thanked her.

For what seemed like the millionth time, his mind wandered towards Rose. He still couldn't understand what had happened to her to make her so different. Was he seriously that blind that he never noticed?

His mind was still occupied with thoughts of Rose, while he checked his appearance in the vanity mirror by the door. A soft knock interrupted his thoughts.

He made his way towards the door, and slowly opened it. There stood Rose in the most interesting choice of clothing he has ever seen.

"Um. Good morning… Breakfast will be ready once I go and freshen up. Give me twenty minutes ok?"

They stared at each other for a few awkward seconds, before Rose cleared her throat and walked down the hall. Scorpius watched her go, completely shocked by her appearance. Had she been running? And if so, why would anyone want to run in clothing that bloody tight? It looked right down uncomfortable. Shaking his head, and trying to get rid of the image of Rose and her perfectly shaped um…. Lady assets, he slowly made his way down the stairs.

He was greeted with the smell of fresh coffee, he wasn't much of a drinker, but he figured he would try it this morning.

To kill some time, he walked around the kitchen trying to get himself used to where everything went. He was completely confused by most of the items in the kitchen, like the big giant metallic box, and the weird rectangle shaped box over the stove. He figured they must aid in some sort of way, or else Rose wouldn't have them around.

"That's called a microwave. It heats things up for you. It's also amazing for making popcorn." Said a vice form behind him, making his jump up in surprise.

"A what- never mind. I've never used one, can you teach me?" He asked. Moving to stand next to her.

She shrugged her shoulders and grabbed a pumpkin muffing from the baskets her dad and uncle has brought with them, and placed it inside the box. She pressed a button and the thing came to life, spinning the muffin in circles.

"Bloody hell!" Scorpius was in complete amazement at the contraption. He was literally glued to the front of it, watching the muffin spin, jumping back only when he heard a beep. His eyes wide.

"See it's warm now." Spoke Rose, handing him the warm muffin.

He couldn't help but feel amazed. The muffin has gone from cold, to warm, in minutes! This thing was bloody magic!

Just as he saw Rose pulling out a pan from the bottom cabinet, he hear a small buzzing sound. He looked around for it, but stopped when he saw Rose rush to the counter and pick up a small metallic looking thing, he saw her run her finger across and swear.

"I'm sorry, I need to get ready for work. I'm so sorry." She yelled at him, as she rushed past him towards the stairs.

Once he was sure she was in her room, he made his way towards the counter and picked up he small item in his hand. He was glad he took Muggle studies in school for once. He pressed the small black button at the centre bottom of the mobile, and watched as the screen lit up. He saw a picture of Rose, Louis and he guess Albus Potter, all making funny faces. He felt the mobile buzz again, and a message appeared on screen. He didn't have time to read it, before offering Rose the mobile back.

"It Um, buzzed again." He lamely told her.

She nodded before reading the message. Scorpius took some time to look at Rose. She was dressed in tight grey pants, and a tight fitting longs sleeve black shirt. Her long black cloak was draped over her arm, and she Moved her fingers across the screen. She pocketed the mobile into her back pocket, before rushing to the small mirror by the front door. He watched in amusement as she raised her wand to her hair, shortened it, coloured it deeper, and changed her eye colour from blue to green. Satisfied with her look, she slipped her wand into the inside of her left arm sleeve, and walked back towards Scorpius.

"Something come up, at work. I'm sorry help yourself to anything you need. If you need me, I'll leave you my number and you can telephone me with the telephone on the table by the sofa. I'll go by and pick you up your own mobile tonight if I can. Shit! I almost forgot." She summoned her purse, wandlessly, and pulled out her Ministry badge. Scorpius noticed it didn't look like the regular ones, but didn't have time to ask her. He watched as she put it over her neck, and tucked it into her shirt, before throwing her cloak over and winking at him. With a wave she Apparated away, and he was left to his own devices.

Sighing, he picked up his muffin, grabbed a butterbeer and settled himself on the couch. Merlin it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Rose landed in front of her old home. She didn't know why Louis insisted she come. But, she trusted Louis enough to know this was good. It's was the break they needed in this stupid case. She carefully stepped into her parents old house in Godric's Hallow. Her wand raised, she coughed at the incredible amount of dust. Merlin, her mother would have a bloody mental breakdown if she saw this place. Rose cleared her head, she shouldn't be thinking about her mother right now. Now matter how funny she would look going mental over the state of her once pristine home.

She found Louis by the stairs, wand pointed at a young man. Maybe close in age to Rose or Louis. He had shoulder length black hair, and hallowed out cheeks. He looked dirty, and starved. Rose noticed the blood on the young mans hands. His torn clothing. She kneeled across from him, lifting his face up with her wand tip.

"What is your name?" She slowly asked.

The man only looked at her with daunting pitch black eyes. Rose had been through enough, to not be intimidated by him. His eyes suddenly changed into those of a man who had been recently at the receiving end of a memory charm. Or a mind-altering potion. He lost the look in his eyes, and stared off into the space behind Rose.

"I found him this morning. He seemed lost. But he was painting around the walls in other houses, I chased him, and when I finally caught up with him, he looked like that. It was maybe a twenty minute chase.. It seems someone didn't want us to catch him and use to get information out of. He didn't even have a wand." Explained Louis, his blue eyes looked tired and cold. He rubbed his red nose, and looked out towards the door. "I was assigned Godrics Hallow last night. Abercrombie is being a right git, he knew it would be cold last night…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, since Abercrombie and Harry Potter walked in.

"Morning you two. So this is him them?" Asked Abercrombie.

His name was Adam Abercrombie, he as fairly tall and average built, but all the years of being a Hit Wizard, had made him stay fit. His greying black hair was always cut extremely short, and he had he most calculation brown eyes, Rose has ever seen..But he said he hated his name, so he told everyone to call him Abercrombie instead, which was completely weird to Rose, but he was her superior. Rose watch as Abercrombie's brown eyes, eyed the man. He was already forming his own conclusions about the young man's current state.

"He's been obliviated. Someone knew we would be patrolling this area. Weasley" both Rose and Louis looked at the older man…"er, Louis.. Did he have anything on him?"

Louis shook his head. They all stood around the cold house staring at the man. Finally her uncle Harry asked Louis to show him were he had first seen the man. While they walked outside, Abercrombie turned to Rose.

"Can you reverse the spell?"

Rose kneeled back down and grabbed the man's cold face in her hand. She pointed her wand at the man's head, and murmured a few spells. When noting happened she stood up and shook her head.

"It's too well done. Whoever did this didn't care about completely erasing his whole memory. Did you notice his tattoo? It's the same one we found on the body near London."

Abercrombie reached for the man's arms, and pulled up the sleeves. There in his left arm, was a circular tattoo with a dragon over a large V..

"Do you think they are killing of their own?" She asked softly.

"If they are, they are bloody idiots. Psychotic loons. We might not even need to fight them, if they keep killing each other off for us." Snorted Abercrombie, releasing the man's arms.

Rose took a few photos of the man, and pocketed her mobile. She saw her boss roll his eyes at her. Whatever, this method works for her. Even if she didn't have a photographic memory. She still would take photos.

A few minutes later, her Uncle and cousin came back with a grave look on their faces.

"They left us a massage." Spoke Louis as he showed Rose his mobile.

"No one is safe, this has only just began."

"What?" Spoke a confused Rose. "What just began? We need to take this man to St. Mungo's they might be able to reverse the memory charm."

All three men nodded. Abercrombie and Harry, helped the man up. Once he was on his feet the man looked at Rose once more, and managed to grab her hand before kicking off Harry and Abercrombie. Suddenly his hands moved up too grab Rose by the throat. She felt him squeeze hard, before she fell back with the man on top, still squeezing her. He held an iron grip around her throat. Suddenly he started to hit her head against the floor yelling at her. All the while Rose could only try and pry his hands off her.

"Your next. They are coming for you." He wheezed, before he started to Choke and tremble all over. His eyes were practically bulging out of his sockets, and he was starting to foam at the mouth. Eventually, after getting over the shock, Harry and Abercrombie launched themselves at the man, quickly making him release Rose, who by now was fairly purple and bruised.

"Ta-take h-him" She gasped, clutching her throat and dry heaving to the point where she scooted closer to the wall, so she could focus on her breathing.

They quickly snapped out of it, and disappeared with the man.

"Holy shit!" Yelled Louis. His face was still pale and his eyes wide."What in the hell was that?!" He gasped.

Rose shook her head, and touched her throat softly. She was going to have some nice bruises to remember him by. Not too mention the awesome headache coming in.

"Do you want to go to Mungo's?" Asked Louis, kneeling in front of his younger cousin. His blue eyes were filled with concern.

She shook her head. And asked for his help getting up. Once she was able to stand, without feeling like her shaky legs were going to give out on her, she walked over to the window. The fog had yet to lift, only making the morning colder. How nice, Rose thought, getting attacked by a psycho in such weather conditions. She rubbed the back of her head, and turned towards Louis.

"I think I'm going to head home. I don't feel so good. "

She couldn't breath, she was having a panic attack, she could feel it. They usually came out of nowhere. She couldn't think straight. She closed her eyes and focused, or at least tried to focus, on her home. She hears Louis calling her name, but she didn't care. She landed with a soft pop on her living room floor. By now her panic attack was coming in full force. She felt sweaty, and nauseous, her vision was going in and out, she vaguely noticed a shocked yelp coming from somewhere near her, and a blonde head trying to hold onto her. She was hyperventilating now, and was running out of oxygen. And the darkness was taking over. And she just couldn't hang on anymore.

"Rose! What's wrong? Rose?!"

* * *

 **Authors note: yay chapter two! Thank you to those whose favored/ follow this story. It means a lot too me! So thank you! Hopefully I can get some feedback soon. I'm updating chapter three now. Hopefully I can have it up before Wednesday. I swear I'll go insane if I have too be at another hearing of "I get the cars, you take the dogs!" ... Eh. Review please!**

 **-Dracorocks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine!**

 **"Hey, heart. Are you listening? You and I are officially at war."**

 **-Colleen Hoover**

* * *

Have you ever felt such blinding panic that you have absolutely no idea how to react? The only thing on Scorpius' mind at that moment, when he saw Rose appear in the living room, was to make sure she was ok. He couldn't explain why or what drove him to respond so quickly to aid her-honestly, it's not like he cared about the girl-all he knew was that the girl in his arms seemed so small and fragile.

"Rose! Hey, Weasley!"

While he noticed the rather large handprints around her throat and the little scratches around her left eye, he was still momentarily taken back by how beautiful Rose truly was. She looked so peaceful there in his arms. He allowed himself a moment to stroke her face and marveled on how soft her skin was, despite a few scars. Hell, even her hair was soft. Granted, it looked nothing like the hair she had in school. He was gripped with sudden anger toward the person who had done this to her. He was so completely taken by her that he hadn't heard the desperate banging on the front door.

Louis stood outside of his cousin's cottage banging heavily on the door. He was prepared to blast it down if Malfoy didn't answer soon.

"Malfoy! Open the bloody door! It's me, Louis!" he yelled as loud as he could, still banging on the large wooden door.

He should've known Rose was going to have a panic attack. He should have seen it coming; instead he stood there like he had back in Hogwarts, completely still, just watching his cousin being attacked. For all the shit that Rose had to deal with on a daily basis during school, and even now, he knew she wasn't over what had happened in fifth year.

"Fuck..." He really was a shitty cousin, he told himself.

Scorpius opened the door, allowing Louis to rush past him and run to Rose. He found her lying on the sofa. She looked so small and pale, and it broke his heart to see her this way.

"Weasley, what the hell happened?" asked a confused Scorpius.

"The man we found this morning attacked her."

Scorpius had already figured that part out, so he simply rolled his eyes at the blond man's answer. He watched as Louis took out his mobile and sent someone a message, before kneeling in front of Rose. He gingerly took her hand in his and stroked her hair. He looked so sad and defeated, like he had failed to protect her.

"I'm sorry Rosie...," he whispered to her over and over again.

Scorpius didn't know what to do. He felt awkward, like he was interrupting a family moment. He slowly made his way toward the smaller sofa and sat down, watching Louis stroke Rose's hair.

"You shouldn't be here when she wakes up Malfoy."

"What? Why not?" Scorpius asked, outraged.

Louis looked up from Rose's peaceful face. "Because the last thing she needs is a trigger," he spat.

Scorpius was taken surprised by Louis' sudden hostile attitude.

"What do you mean by trigger? I've never done or said anything to her! I've probably spoken to her more yesterday than I ever did in school. So again, how am I a trigger?" He tried to keep his voice voided of all emotion, but failed miserably at the end.

"It doesn't matter what you did or didn't do Malfoy, you've always been part of the problem."

"What-" Scorpius was cut off by a second knock on the door, a stag Patronus also announcing the new visitor. Louis flicked his wand at the door and Albus Potter walked in. He looked the same as he did in Hogwarts: same untidy black hair and green eyes, except this time he had thick black squared glasses, something that Scorpius noticed since he hadn't been wearing them the day before.

"Let's take her to her room," he told Louis as he walked by.

Without a single word to Scorpius, Louis picked Rose up and carried her upstairs. Both boys disappeared up the stairs without a single glance back towards him, leaving him in complete confusion. How was he a trigger to Rose? Bloody hell, he hadn't seen the girl in five years, and now he wasn't even allowed near her? How in the bloody hell were they supposed to live together now? Most importantly, what did Louis mean when he said that Scorpius had 'always been part of the problem'? What problem? Not knowing what to do with himself, he took the opportunity to walk outside and enjoy the fresh air.

He made sure to stay under the trees closest to the cottage but still far enough away to enjoy the garden. He wondered how long it took Rose to create this place. It truly was a paradise. He breathed in deeply, enjoying the feel of the cold wind and listening to the birds chirping happily. He really wished Rose hadn't banned him from using magic, but most importantly, he wished he could simply fly around and enjoy the feel of the ocean water gliding through his hand. He stayed out long enough to give Albus and Louis time with Rose before he made his way back inside. By now the sun had began to set and the fairies had began to come out. He was going to figure out just exactly Louis meant by his comment, he thought before closing the door on the beautiful sight.

* * *

Rose stared at her reflection in the mirror. With her long curly golden brown hair; tanned unblemished skin; large expressive blue-green eyes; full pink lips; and impeccable features, she couldn't look any less like her true self. She missed her long, slightly unruly auburn hair; plain, in her opinion, features; boring blue eyes; and pale skin. She shook her melancholic thoughts from her mind and finished getting dressed.

In the past month since her embarrassing panic attack, she had successfully avoided answering any of Scorpius' questions. It was rather hard to avoid someone, especially when you lived with, and had to see, him or her everyday. At first, Rose would leave before the sunrise and come home well into the night. Scorpius, for the first two weeks, would wait for her. He would try to talk to her but after Rose would storm past him and ignore him, he gave up and started to act the way he usually did: an arrogant bastard. This suited Rose just fine, since it gave her a true reason to avoid him even more. Their attitudes were completely childish, but it was better than explaining to him why she had panic attacks when someone attempted to choke her to death.

Sighing deeply, she made sure her cloak was wrapped tight around her before pulling on her black boots.

She slowly made her way out of her bedroom door and down the hall to Scorpius' room. She usually checked to make sure he was still there, and not dead or kidnapped. She slowly opened the door and let herself smile softly at his peaceful sleeping form. He looked so young and innocent while he slept, not all like the giant arse he was when he was awake. She closed the door and made her way downstairs. She set out to cook breakfast and made some tea. After that was done, she set out a plate for Scorpius. Just because they wouldn't talk to each other didn't mean she wanted him to starve. She usually cooked or sent food home to him, seeing as he was incapable of cooking for himself. Plus, she liked her home a little too much to have it burned down to the ground, thank you very much.

After eating her breakfast and tidying up the kitchen, she apparated to Malfoy Manor where Louis would meet her. She had never been there, but she knew what it looked like from pictures she found in The Prophet. Rose and Louis had been tasked with looking for new clues at the manor. It was annoying and incredibly frustrating to Rose that whomever was behind the attack on the Malfoy family had not shown their face. It's like they had completely disappeared. It didn't take long before Louis apparated next to her in front of the large gate.

"Morning Rosie-Posie." He grinned at her, handing her a warm cup of hot chocolate and patting her on the head.

Rose glared at him, but since it was the middle of November, she appreciated the drink since she had forgotten her gloves and her fingers were near freezing.

"Thanks Lou. So how do we get in?" she asked, taking a sip and feeling the warm liquid warm her up some.

"The wards have been temporarily taken down for us. We have only one hour to look around the place."

Rose stared at the large building. There was no way they could walk that whole property in one hour. It was impossible. Walking up the drive would take a good twenty minutes!

"Louis, how are we going to look around the whole house for clues in one hour? It's impossible!" she cried.

Louis looked at her and couldn't help but smile at his cousin. He took out his wand and grabbed onto her arm before apparating them inside the foyer.

"You could have warned me Louis! I spilled my drink!" shrilled Rose, pointing to her now stained cloak.

"Your cloak is black, it's not like you can tell. Plus, now you smell like chocolate," was his only response before he walked the opposite way. "Take the right and meet me here in one hour!" he yelled back at her.

Rose glared in his direction before looking around. The beauty of the manor took her breath away, even though she was only just standing in the foyer. She turned and walked down the opposite way from Louis, holding her wand out at the ready. She passed room after room, eventually losing track of how many, as she made her way towards the second floor. She probably should've paid more attention to the layout of the Manor yesterday instead of dyed up the new Auror trainees. No matter. She didn't have a photographic memory for nothing.

She had stumbled across the bedrooms, each getting bigger and bigger as she passed. Eventually, she stopped at one bedroom; she was taken aback by the soft grey and blue undertones of the room. A large bed was in the center, looking like it hadn't been slept in for some time. But what caught her attention were the photographs on the dresser. Once she got closer to look at them, she realized she was in Scorpius' room! She picked up a picture of Scorpius and Lucca Zabini. She slowly and sadly traced Lucca's face. She missed him, but he was happier without her, and she was happier without him too. She slowly set the picture back and reached out to a recent photo of him and his parents. He was standing in his Quidditch uniform, a large smile on his handsome face, and his arms around both of his parents. He looked like his father, with the same blonde-white hair and pale grey eyes, though he had his mother's soft model-like features. His mother was gorgeous, to put it simply. They were a beautiful family, Rose thought. She suddenly had the idea of bringing the photo to Scorpius. She smiled brightly and pocketed the photo. She took one more look around the room before finishing up her side of the house.

She hadn't noticed anything new. It appeared that the intruders didn't even bother to ransack the place. She made her way back downstairs and noticed she only had ten minutes before the wards would kick them out. She ran down the stairs, her cloak flowing behind her. She reached the dining room with five minutes to spare, finding Louis already there.

"They didn't take anything of bother to look anywhere else. It seems the fight was here and once the Malfoy family disappeared, they left also. I placed spells around the property while we were out there that will monitor if anyone comes in after we leave. What about you?" asked Louis, inspecting the broken tables and chairs.

"Same. Nothing was removed or taken. It's weird, don't you think?" she asked.

Louis simply shrugged his shoulders before standing up. He extended his arm to Rose before apparating them both out.

"Do you want some breakfast?" he asked as he placed additional spells on the manor.

Rose rolled her eyes before taking her wand and reinforcing his spells.

"I could use some more hot chocolate" she simply said before she let Louis apparate her to his favorite breakfast spot.

Once they had both ordered, Louis turned to look at Rose. Ever since her panic attack, she had refused to speak to him or Albus about it.

"So, how's Malfoy?" he simply asked, watching her scowl for a moment before her face became neutral again.

"Fine, I guess. He's his usual arrogant self." She simply shrugged her shoulders and stared out the window.

"When are you going to admit to yourself that you love him?" Louis asked. Rose's previous neutral face quickly became a scowl again.

How dare he insinuate such things! As if she would ever love that arrogant prick.

"I don't love him Louis," she spoke through gritted teeth. Her face was quickly turning bright red.

"I hate when you lie to yourself Ro." He paused while he received his food from the pretty waitress.

He shot her his smile and Rose rolled her eyes when the girl blushed and almost dropped Rose's hot chocolate. After much apologizing to Rose, the girl finally left. That's one reason why Rose sometimes hated going out with Louis.

"I used to think I loved him, Louis. I was young and impressionable. He was everything I wanted and could never have," she spoke softly after a long silence. "He was everything I wasn't: popular, loved, accepted. Even you made it in Slytherin better than I did, and no one hated you because your dad helped put away their dads in Azkaban."

"Lucca loved you."

"And you saw how that turned out. It was never going to work out between us, we drove it to far and didn't want to see the truth."

"So that's why you obliviated yourself from his memories? You obliviated years of his memories, happy years Rose, I wouldn't be surprised if he loved you again if you restored them."

Rose simply looked into her drink. She knew that what she did was wrong, and hell, she had been obliviating people's memory for as long as she could remember. It was her best spell, one of the reasons why she was so successful in her career. She could have been an obliviator, but guilt drove her to become an Auror.

"He's better off like this Louis. I couldn't love him the way he needed to be loved."

Louis chose to say nothing, simply asking for and paying the check. Once they got to their office, he let Rose go without a word. He knew she was feeling guilty, but if she didn't want to talk about it, he wouldn't force her.

Rose spent the rest of the day thinking about what Louis had said. Did she love Scorpius? And would she be happier if she and Lucca hadn't broken up? It was getting to be too much for her. By the time five o'clock came around, she had worked herself into a stressed tizzy. She apparated home to see Scorpius sitting in the living room watching a movie.

She made up her mind and threw herself on the sofa next to him. She took a deep breath and turned to look at his shocked face. He really was good looking, she thought. That comment only made her feel even more stressed. She needed to go and relax herself somehow. She undid the top of her still stained cloak and felt the photo slip out. She took it and wordlessly handed it to Scorpius. He was slightly shocked by Rose's actions. He turned the photograph over and smiled softly. It was his favorite picture of himself and his parents. He had planned to give it to them the night they had been attacked.

"Thank you," he said hoarsely, smiling sadly at her.

Rose watched his face. He looked pained and saddened. She tentatively touched his hand and smiled softly back at him. It was slightly awkward and eventually she stood up. As she was heading to the kitchen, she turned around and looked at him one more time. She didn't know if she suddenly wanted to make him feel better, or if she was doing it for herself, but she couldn't help the words that come out of her mouth.

"Do you want to go out for a drink?"

* * *

 **Authors Note: Hello! First of all I want too thank: _Bibiche.d and scribbleeexx,_ for reviewing! Thank you so much! Also, I want to introduce you all to my amazing beta! (Yes, I got one now, yay!) _seelieprincess_! Thank you for editing this for me! **

**I can't wait to see what you all think of this chapter. Let me know! Review please! Chapter four is almost finished, once it's edited it will be up, hopefully soon!**

 **-Dracorocks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : **Harry Potter is not mine!**

 **"The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all" -Mulan**

* * *

Scorpius could hear the music blaring as he and Rose walked towards the bar. It was freezing outside and he was extremely happy he chose to wear a sweater over his dress shirt. He tugged at his coat and followed Rose to the front of the line. She was easy to see even if she was short. Her long purple-silvery hair swayed behind her as she walked up to the man in charge of the guest list. A minute later, both Rose and Scorpius entered the warm bar. Scorpius let his eyes adjust to the darkness before he was blinded by the multicoloured flashing lights. Thankfully, the lights only reached the dance floor, leaving everything beyond that in semi-darkness. He felt a small, warm hand reach out to him and looked down to see Rose's excited blue eyes. He smiled at her slightly. He had never been to a muggle bar before and this was new to him. They fought their way through the crowded dance floor, trying to avoid bumping into the hot bodies dancing around them. If this wasn't the fastest way to get to the bar, he couldn't complain. As they both made their way to bar, Scorpius had lost contact with Rose's hand multiple times. Finally, after fighting his way through the tightly packed crowd, he found Rose already sitting with a drink in her hand.

"Got caught up did you?" she playfully asked him, sliding a drink in his direction.

Scorpius only nodded, taking the drink from her. He felt a little out of place here, but Rose said they needed a muggle bar so they wouldn't be recognized easily. Not that it mattered, since he wasn't looking like himself anyway. He looked pointedly at the drink Rose handed him.

"Sex On The Beach. Ever tried it?" she asked coyly, then smirking at Scorpius' reaction. "Merlin, Malfoy, it's a drink." She finished her own drink before walking to the dance floor with some bloke that asked her, leaving Scorpius behind with an uneasy feeling. He watched her sway to the beat of the music, her golden coloured dress shining with the lights around her.

"Was she your date?" asked a soft voice next to him.

Scorpius turned to look at a stunning blonde with a soft smile and sparkling green eyes, wearing a red dress that flattered her perfectly.

"No, she's my mate," he responded, taking another sip of the drink. It tasted horrible. Didn't Muggles know about Firewhiskey?

"The way you look at her doesn't say you're just mates..." she said in a singsong voice.

Scorpius looked at the girl, confused. How was he looking at Rose? He didn't even get to have a proper conversation with her before she ran off to dance with some unknown bloke. He looked over at Rose once more and noticed how close she and the man were dancing. He scowled at them from his seat, feeling irritated at the scene.

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out. So how long have you fancied her?" asked the girl, sipping her colourful blue drink.

"I don't fancy her. She's allowed to date and dance with anyone she wants to," he responded gruffly, finishing the rest of the disgusting drink Rose had ordered for him.

He called the bartender over and asked her for something stronger. He turned to his new companion and asked if she wanted anything, but the girl shook her head. When the bartender came over with his drink, Scorpius asked her to leave the bottle of whiskey.

"Right, so let me guess... You're going to drink half of that bottle, then you're going to have enough courage to go up to her and ask her to dance?"

Scorpius scowled at her before grudgingly nodding.

"I'm Chloe, by the way. And you are?"

Scorpius shook Chloe's hand before inventing a name for himself. "Luke"

"It's nice to meet you Luke. What do you say we both go out there and dance?" she asked, standing up.

Scorpius stood and followed Chloe toward the dance floor. In a matter of minutes, he was completing sweaty and had chucked his sweater and rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt. He was having so much fun with Chloe, that he didn't even think about or notice Rose. Eventually, both of them decided to head back to the bar to get more to drink and find a table. They managed to find a table elevated enough to see over the dance floor. Scorpius scanned the dance floor for Rose's purple-haired head. Not seeing it, he started to worry. Chloe noticed his concern and sighed.

"Do you want to go and look for her?" she asked softly, leaning closer to Scorpius.

"No, she can take care of herself. Plus, if she wanted to find me, she would've by now. She's had a long month and needs to relax. Living together is getting to her," he simply told her.

He didn't mind Chloe's closeness, in fact he encouraged her by placing his large hand on her exposed thigh.

"You live together?"

Scorpius nodded, pouring himself more whiskey. He wasn't planning on drinking much more. Someone had to be able to Apparate back home, and he didn't know how Rose was.

"So, tell me about how you both met?"

"Um, we went to school together, lost track after we graduated and when I was in a bind, she helped me out." He moved closer to Chloe and poured her a rather generous amount of alcohol.

A loud giggle and somebody falling into the empty chair next to Scorpius cut off Chloe's response.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Rose slurred. Her pretty face was tinged pink and her blue eyes sparkled like diamonds, much like her crazed silvery-purple hair.

Chloe was taken back by how beautiful Rose was. Everything about Rose screamed beauty, and Chloe knew she was no competition when it came to Scorpius' attention. If she didn't stand a chance before, she sure as hell didn't stand a one now.

"Having fun are we?" Scorpius chuckled as he watched Rose finish off his drink. "Maybe we should slow down," he suggested, taking the almost empty bottle from Rose's hands.

He laughed loudly when Rose pouted at him, and tried to steal his glass.

Rose wrinkled her nose at him before noticing Chloe. She raised an eyebrow at Scorpius who simply shrugged his shoulders, only now feeling a tad embarrassed by how close he was sitting to the girl.

"So you're Luke's mate?" asked Chloe, eying Rose.

"Who?" asked Rose, completely confused and slightly intoxicated.

"Luke. You're mates with him, aren't you?"

Both girls looked at each other once more before Rose started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Oh, Luke? Yes, he's my best mate in the whole entire world," she gushed, looking at Scorpius with large laughing eyes.

She started to laugh and placed her arm around Scorpius, who was fighting the urge to laugh as well.

Chloe only rolled her eyes and stood up. It was clear now that his mate was here, she wasn't going to be able to speak with Scorpius anymore.

"It was nice meeting you Luke."

Scorpius detached himself Rose and stood to give Chloe an awkward goodbye.

"Same to you. I hope you enjoy the rest of your night."

Once Chloe left, Scorpius turned back to Rose. She looked so happy and peaceful. Now that he looked at her closely, she looked a bit flustered and disheveled. He wondered what she had been doing.

"So, what happened to the bloke you were dancing with?" he asked.

Rose shrugged at him before flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

"He tried to get me to go to the back of the bar with him, so I punched him and came looking for you, then I got lost in the sea of people down there and eventually saw you up here. Sorry if I scared away your companion." She bit her lip in a nervous way before looking out at the people dancing below.

Scorpius was tempted to laugh but thinking about finding the bloke and beating his face in preoccupied him. Currently, Rose wasn't in a state where she could be left alone with anyone. In fact, now was the perfect time to ask her a few questions he had wanted to ask her. He poured another glass of whisky and handed it to Rose. He watched as she drank it and waited for it to start taking effect on her.

"So, Rose, what is it you do in the ministry?"

"I'm a Hit-Witch. I used to be an Auror, but after Lily's attack I was transferred to the Hit-Wizards. I know what you're doing Malfoy. I might be intoxicated but I'm not stupid. I'm still a Slytherin and I know your tactics."

Scorpius smiled at her and asked, "Why have you been avoiding me for the past month?"

Rose sighed and drank what was left of the bottle, hoping some liquid courage would help. She placed her arms on the table and leaned into Scorpius. She took a deep breath and told him her story.

"In fifth year, I was attacked by Olivia Parkinson, Jade Avery, and Diana Goyle. They found me alone one night when I was coming back from a study session with Lucca Zabini. Parkinson started to push me around and, after all of the name-calling, Avery grabbed me and took my wand before pinning me to the wall and punching me. Of course, I pushed her back and managed to hit her, only to be kicked off by Goyle. Once I was on the ground, Parkinson used her body weight to pin me down and started to choke me. I was able to push her off for a few seconds before she ran at me and managed to get on top of me and choke me again. I almost blacked out before I heard Louis and Lucca stun Parkinson before cursing Avery and Goyle. And ever since then, I have panic attacks any time someone gets close enough to try and hurt me," she mumbled.

Scorpius was stunned. How had he not heard of this? He practically ruled Slytherin! He couldn't help but put an arm around Rose. How could someone as sweet as Rose gone through all of that?

"How did I not know about this?" he asked her.

She looked at him for a full minute before responding. "I was ashamed that they had managed to make me feel weak, so I kept it quiet. I also knew that they would go around telling everyone what had happened. That's the first time I ever used a Memory charm..."

"Why would you do that?" Scorpius wondered.

"They threatened to go to the Aurors and tell them I was behind the 'incidents' that they suffered after they attacked me. I simply told them they would not be able to prove that I was at fault and that people would never believe the children of Death Eaters over the child of two war heroes and high members of the Ministry," she said with a simple shrug, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Scorpius stayed quiet, remembering the weird accidents in fifth and sixth year. He always thought it was just a stroke of bad luck, but now that he knew Rose had been behind the three girls' fall from grace, he was intrigued to see that under the awkward, shy, book-worm persona, lived a cold, calculating Slytherin. In that moment, Scorpius knew Rose Weasley was not someone to cross if you wanted to maintain a certain way of life, and judging by her job, she wasn't above using her wand to seriously maim someone, or worse, kill him or her.

He watched her twirl a lock of hair around her finger, mouthing the words to the song playing in the bar.

"You mentioned Lucca. I didn't know you two spoke during Hogwarts." Scorpius was surprised when his seemingly innocent question caused Rose to choke on her drink.

"W-what?" she spluttered. "We occasionally spoke during potions. We used to be potions partners during sixth year," she finally responded, refusing to look in Scorpius' direction.

If Scorpius didn't know any better, he would assume that Rose and Lucca had been more than friends. Her reaction to his question was an indication that there was more to the story than just potions partners. However, he quickly dismissed the idea. Lucca would never date someone like Rose, or at least the Rose she had been in Hogwarts. Nevertheless, he continued to watch Rose intently. He didn't know why it bothered him that there could have been something between them. How could you fancy someone after living with them for only one month? It's impossible. Or was it? He couldn't explain why being around Rose made him feel like an awkward thirteen-year-old boy.

Rose smirked, standing up and extending her hand towards Scorpius. "Do you want to dance, Malfoy? We need to leave soon and I would actually like to dance with you."

"It would be my pleasure, milady," he responded, standing up and bowing.

Rose giggled all the way to the dance floor. She navigated both herself and Scorpius towards the center. It didn't take long before they both lost themselves in the music.

It was awkward at first; he would sway one way and she would sway another. Eventually, they got the rhythm and they started to dance like they had been doing so for years, swaying together to their own beat. Her golden-colored dress glittered with the lights, making her look even more ethereal, and he moved his hands from her waist to her hips, bringing her in closer to him. It's like she fit perfectly with him, as if she was made just for him. Rose closed her eyes and breathed in his smell. She didn't know how much longer she could ignore her feelings for Scorpius. She could feel his toned chest, highlighted by his clingy, white shirt, against her back, and focused on just dancing and memorizing his scent. Scorpius pulled Rose as close to him as he could. Rose could feel his short breath on her neck. He took one hand off her hips and moved it to caress her face.

His touch was soft, yet sweet and Rose leaned closer into it. Drawing a deep breath she turned her head slightly up, looking into his blue eyes. He kept his eyes on hers. Even when the music had changed into something less moving, they stayed the same, softly swaying.

Scorpius hadn't even realized the crowd around them had stopped dancing and had been watching them.

"Scorpius," she whispered. "Everyone is looking at us."

"Are they?" He chuckled. "I hadn't noticed." He squeezed her hand softly and turned to look at the crowd around them.

Rose shyly smiled at Scorpius. He smiled back brightly and turned her around so he could see her face.

If only for a moment, Rose let herself completely go. She let all of her regrets and guilt flow out of her and she followed Scorpius when he lead her off the floor and back to their table. How could someone who had caused her so much pain in school be the one to make her feel so free? She knew she couldn't keep fighting her emotions, yet, she felt guilty. Guilty that Scorpius was healing years of pain and Lucca had spent years trying to fix her.

"Rose?"

Rose looked up to see Scorpius towering over her. She hated his brown hair and blue eyes. She missed the real him.

"Yes?"

"You're beautiful." He stroked her face again, taking in everything about her.

"You're drunk, Scorpius."

"Yes, I'm drunk. And tomorrow morning, I'll be sober, but you'll still be beautiful." He grabbed her face gently in his hands, softly stroking her cheeks.

"Scorpius, you-"

Scorpius pulled her towards him and kissed her roughly, making Rose forget about everything and everyone.

* * *

 **authors note: I want to start off by thanking my amazing wonderful beta seelieprincess** **! This chapter turned out amazing! also, Bibiche.d for once again reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Please review and let me know what you all think of the chapter! Chapter five is being edited and will be up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : **Harry Potter is not mine!**

 **"And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck**

 **I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet**

 **And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now"**

 **-kiss me; Ed Sheeran**

* * *

 _Potions class was Rose Weasley's favorite class in Hogwarts. Even if she wasn't extremely gifted in the subject, it allowed her to experiment and grow. It was also the only place where she wouldn't be bothered by Parkinson and her dogs. Ever since her attack last year, she had taken to avoiding the Slytherin common room._

 _She pushed her large square-lens glasses up her nose and re-braided her long auburn hair. She only had one complaint about Potions class this year: she and Albus couldn't sit together. But, she didn't mind her new potions partner._

 _"Morning Rose. I saw you weren't at breakfast this morning and brought you a muffin, I-I know you like chocolate chip muffins, so I, um… Yeah…" a flushed Lucca Zabini mumbled as he reached their table at the back of the classroom. He handed Rose the muffin and sat down next to her._

 _Rose looked at Lucca's flushed face. He was extremely good looking. She knew that he was considered the third best good-looking boy in Slytherin, only after Scorpius Malfoy and her own cousin Louis. His slightly long, curly, dark-blond hair and gentle olive green eyes, tanned skin and boyish features made many girls in Hogwarts swoon. He was the perfect mix of his parents._

 _"Thank you Lucca." She smiled brightly at him, biting into the delicious muffin. Her stomach growled in appreciation._

 _"So how did you sleep last night? I know you had a nightmare again Rose." He looked at her sadly, his green eyes searching her face for any reaction._

 _Rose put the muffin down and looked away from Lucca's stare. She wished he had not brought it up. She hated being reminded she was weak and that some nights she needed to climb into the bed of someone she trusted, like Lucca, Louis, or Albus. She felt Lucca's hand on hers and only turned to look at him once more when he used a hand on her chin to force her to look at him. She felt her eyes water and she closed them. She didn't want Lucca to see her like that._

 _"It's ok Rosie, you're welcome in my bed any time. I just- I just wanted to make sure you were ok, you left before the sun even came up," he told her gently, placing his arms around her small frame._

 _"Rose, I-"_

 _"Zabini! Aren't you tired of helping out your charity case, yet?" sneered a voice from the classroom door._

 _Lucca and Rose instantly jumped apart. They both looked up to see Parkinson and her group of Slytherin girls standing at the door, glaring at Rose._

 _"Shove off, Olivia, and move. You're blocking the bloody door," Lucca yelled back at her._

 _Rose watched as Parkinson shuffled into the classroom. She felt Lucca's hand on hers under the table and offered him a weak smile. It wasn't much comfort, but being near Lucca made Rose relax and not go into a nervous breakdown every time she was near Parkinson. Plus, Lucca also kept her from pulling out her wand and yelling 'Avada Kedavra' at Parkinson's smug face._

 _"Ignore her Rose, she's just jealous of you. You're smart and beautiful and she's not. Plus, she's sore I didn't go with her to Hogsmeade," he whispered gently._

 _Rose blushed a deep red at Lucca's words. No one other than her family has ever told her she was beautiful. Her smile was cut short when Scorpius entered the room with his arm around Amelie Nott. Lucca noticed her pale face and looked over to see Scorpius walking towards them._

 _"Hi Lucca, how are you? Er, hello Rose," said Amelie. She looked confused at seeing Rose sitting in the Slytherin side of the Potions classroom._

 _Rose shifted her body so she was facing forwards and ignoring all conversations going on around her. She should've forced Lucca to sit near her cousin Albus. It wouldn't be so awkward, since Albus did like Lucca after he saved her last year. She eyed the half-eaten chocolate chip muffin and banished it, deciding she wouldn't be able to eat it any more._

 _"You fancy him, don't you?"_

 _"W-what!?"_

 _"It's ok, you're not the only one," said Lucca sadly, looking at the board._

 _"I wish it was you actually," she mumbled quietly, and then realized what she had said._

 _She looked horrified and her face was tomato red. Lucca only smiled brightly and winked at her._

 _"Me too Rose, because I, well, I fancy you."_

* * *

Rose woke up in a rush. She hadn't dreamt about Lucca in years. She was instantly confused as to why there was a second body in her bed. Last night came rushing back to her. Dancing, drinking, getting extremely drunk, and kissing Malfoy. Shit! She kissed _Scorpius_ bloody _Malfoy_!

She bolted straight up, threw off the covers, and sighed in relief when she saw she was still fully dressed. Hell, even her high heels were still on her feet!

"Thank Merlin." She sighed hugging her head with her hands, thankful it was still rather dark in her room.

She threw herself back onto the bed. How could she have been so stupid? She allowed her emotional walls to come crashing down last night, allowing him room to hurt her again. God, how could she be so stupid? She groaned and sat up in bed again. Her bedside clock read seven AM. She wandlessly summoned a hangover potion from downstairs and stood up.

She made her way towards her full-length mirror and grimaced at her appearance. She looked like she had been through a bloody hurricane. Ugh, that was the last time she wore so much black makeup around her eyes. She looked like she had been punched. She pulled her dress down and tried to fix her crazed hair. Bloody hell! Were those twigs in her hair? And dried leaves?!

"You look like shite."

Rose screamed and whirled around, clutching her hand to her chest. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. This only caused the intruder to burst out in loud maniacal laughter.

"Holy shite Louis! What is wrong with you?!" Rose yelled as she recovered, picking up her comb and launching it at Louis. It hit its mark, right in the middle of his forehead.

"Fuck Rose!" Louis rubbed his slowly forming bruise.

"Shut up! Merlin, get out of my room!" Scorpius groaned from the bed. He snuggled deeper into the warmth of the covers.

Louis magically opened the curtains allowing the sun to come into the previously darkened room. Rose and Scorpius both winced at the offending light.

"Fuck off Weasley," growled a very irritated Scorpius.

Rose rolled her eyes at Scorpius and turned to look at her cousin. "What's up Lou?"

"There's been a murder. Get your cloak, let's go." Louis stood up and placed the comb back on the dresser. "By the way, why is Malfoy in your bed?"

"I'm not sure. Wait! I need to change! Louis!" Rose yelled at Louis. He simply kept walking down the hall. 'Git', thought Rose. Sighing, she grabbed her wand and cloak, and being too lazy to change her shoes, she simply followed after her older cousin.

* * *

Judging by the looks from the other Hit-Wizards and Aurors, she must have looked a sight. Only Rose Weasley would show up at a murder scene in a sparkly gold dress, black high-heeled boots, and crazed silvery-purple hair. If that didn't scream 'night-out', she didn't know what would. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, which only made her already smudged make-up worse, improving the raccoon-look.

"You could've woken me up so I could have changed Louis," she hissed, tugging her cloak tighter around herself when she saw her father's face.

"They aren't looking at your appearance honey, they are looking at those rather gorgeous looking love bites on your neck and collarbone," whispered Louis.

He smirked at his cousin's horrified expression. Rose instantly conjured a handheld mirror, and sure enough, that bastard had given her a large love bite on her neck and a smaller one on her collarbone. Fuck... She really wasn't looking forward to explaining to her father how she got those. Stupid muggle bar and muggle alcohol. Stupid Scorpius Malfoy. Ugh, she could punch him in his smug, arrogant face.

"Stop cursing Malfoy and focus on the scene. Come on, let's go."

Merlin, she would be lost without Louis. She looked up at the still, tranquil little muggle street. Every house looked the same with manicured lawns, white fences, and beautiful gardens. The house they were standing in front of looked like the home of an affluent muggle family. Rose walked past the Aurors securing the perimeter of the home and looked around the gardens. Something didn't feel right. She looked around once more before following Louis inside.

Once inside, alarms went off in her head. Something was terribly amiss here.

"Louis, do you feel that?"

"Feel what Rosie?" asked her cousin.

"Dark magic. Something horrible is going to happen, Louis, I can feel it. Something is wrong here."

Louis stopped and turned around to face Rose. She looked as calm as ever. No fear showed on her face, which perplexed him, but he trusted her with his life. "Let's keep walking. The bodies are in the sitting room."

Rose followed after him down a narrowing hallway. This was the most unusual home she had ever been to. Not a single portrait or photograph was on the plain white walls and there was not a single piece of furniture. The feeling of danger intensified itself. She was used to the danger, she worked in it every day, but this was different. She felt like something was calling to her. She couldn't explain it, but she felt a pull towards the darkness the home exuded.

"Morning Weasleys," a solemn voice said from the corner of the sitting room.

Her breath caught in her throat as she tried not to retch at the sight. The smell alone was enough to send her running out. She wanted to look away but she found she couldn't. The scene looked like one straight out of those stupid crime television shows James and Lily loved watching.

Lying in a pool of blood in the center of the room were the two victims, one male, one female. The female was unclothed, her face unrecognizable. It seemed like half of her face had been burned off and she was missing an ear and several fingers on both hands. Her legs were broken and lying in weird angles. The male was also unclothed and his genitals were scorched off. His arm was broken and his face was also burned. The deep gashes on their throats were the cause of the pool of blood they were laying in. Rose had never seen something as brutal.

She carefully stepped towards the two bodies and kneeled close enough to be able to further inspect their bodies. She noticed the wedding ring on the man's finger and the small cursive tattoo on the woman's wrist. But what got Rose's attention was the small bump on the woman's stomach. She had been pregnant. Her heart ached for them. They had been tortured and killed. Who were they? Why did someone target them?

Rose waved her wand at the woman's temple and watched as memory after memory of the past few weeks came out. She did the same to the man. Once she secured the memories, she stood up and watched her uncle and the rest of the Aurors work. She still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad had happened. On the other side of the woman's body, a broken wand was laying on the ground. She reached over the woman's body and grabbed it. The wood felt sticky and wrong. The smell of the decaying bodies was starting to etch itself permanently onto her nostrils.

"Something isn't right," she whispered to herself. What wizard would murder in cold blood? Why not use the killing curse? Why torture a pair of Muggles? Things didn't add up. She walked around the room, following the trail of blood. There was too much blood in the room to belong to only two bodies. The blood on the walls and furniture wasn't enough to compensate for the river of blood flowing by her feet. While the bodies were being taken care of, Rose walked towards the wall where the blood was pooling. She bent down and dipped the broken wand into it. It wasn't dripping off the end of it. It was just simply there, which didn't make sense to her.

"Louis, what time was this murder called in?" she asked her cousin across the room.

"About an hour ago. The housekeeper was a squib and she called the Aurors when she saw the wand next to the woman."

"Where is the housekeeper?"

"She's been taken to the Ministry for questioning. Why?"

Rose simply shook her head and looked back at the pool of blood. She dipped her finger and felt the cold liquid stick to her finger. She stood up and walked out of the sitting room, back down the hall, until she found stairs. Quickly rushing up the steps, she came across a room, the only room in the whole hallway. Throwing open the door, the smell of blood once again got to her. There, tied on the bed, was a third body. It was in the same state as the other two, except this one was silently withering in pain. She took her mobile out and dialed Louis.

"Louis! There's a third body upstairs!"

"What?!"

"Upstairs! Hurry, and bring a healer!"

Rose rushed towards the bed, and untied the ropes holding the young man. She suddenly stopped in shock.

"No, no, no" she chanted over and over. It couldn't be! "H-how?"

The man on the bed looked at her horrified. His eyes screamed at her that she was in trouble. Rose stepped back, and held her wand tighter. She was extremely confused. She tried to step closer towards the door but couldn't move. Her feet disobeyed her command to move. She was too scared to move. He was the reason for the blood pool down stairs. But, what was he doing here? She had made sure he was safe. She personally conjured the wards and chose the safe house. How did they get to him?

"How? H-how?"

The man stared in complete fright at her. He desperately tried to get her attention. She seemed to be completely rooted to her spot.

A loud bang on the door jolted Rose. She walked towards the door, turning the knob. Instead of finding Louis on the other side she was met with an evil sneer and bloodied face. The man on the other side of the door launched himself at Rose, knocking her onto the ground. He successfully stunned her, then grabbing both bodies, he Apparated away.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Hello to all!**

 **My gosh it feels like I haven't update in forever! Anyways, I want to once again thank my beta for editing this charter and also editing the next, so I will be posting both chapters today. Hopefully, I promise it will be posted by tonight.**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews to both; Bibiche.d ( hope you don't hate me for the next two chapters!) and schleifchen ( your review made me smile like crazy, which probably wasn't a good things since I read it before court and people were looking at me weird lol.) **

**but yes, things are getting a bit complicated for Scorpius and Rose.. But I'm sure they will work it out.. Anyways, enjoy and review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : **Harry Potter is not mine!**

 **"Your past is just a story. And once you realize this, it has no power over you."**

* * *

Scorpius woke up with the biggest grin on his handsome face, and he didn't even know why. He rolled to his side and grabbed the pillow next to him. He took in a deep breath of the flowery smell before realizing the scent was too feminine to be his. He groggily opened one eye and was instantly confused as to why his curtains were a deep shade of purple. The more he looked around the room, the more confused he got. Where was he? Bloody hell, did he go home with someone last night? Shite. Where was he? Starting to panic, he jumped out of the bed. Rose was going to seriously maim him or kill him for his stupidity.

"Hello?" he called out. His heart was beating unnaturally fast. He had had enough one night stands to be able to figure out what to do next. He silently tried to make his out of the bedroom, and in his panic he had not realized he was fully clothed or noticed the large bench near the bed.

"Ooff." He fell on the hard ground with thump.

Rubbing the back of his already throbbing head, he slowly stood back up. Looking around once more, he noticed the picture frames on the table by the window. He made his way toward them slowly, and picking one up, he sighed in relief when he recognized the girls in the picture smiling at him. He smiled softly and picked up the next photo. It looked like it had been taken near the cliffs of her home. He didn't know if it was because the photo was black and white or because Rose and the person she was holding hands with were facing the ocean, but he felt uneasy looking at the photograph. Something about the short curly hair and broad shoulders reminded him of someone he knew very well.

Setting the photograph back on the table, he made his way downstairs in search of Rose. He vaguely remembered someone waking him up, but he wasn't too sure. Hell, he wasn't even sure how he ended up in Rose's bed. Not that he minded at all, actually. Not finding any traces of Rose, he settled with rummaging through the kitchen cabinets until he found what he needed. Once his headache started to subside, he made himself a cup of tea and grabbed an orange flavored scone that Mrs. Weasley had sent over a few days ago Rose informed him that's all her mum knew how to cook. He sighed deeply and savored the amazing taste of the pastry; he could eat Mrs. Weasley's pastries forever.

As he stared out towards the ocean, images of last night hit him. Bloody hell, he kissed Rose! He was so shocked he let the cup of tea fall to the ground. He groaned and ran a hand over his face. He messed up; he truly and utterly fucked it all up with Rose. He knew he fancied her, he figured that out last night when he was dancing with her, and he couldn't deny he loved the way her lips felt on his.

"Fuck, what did I do?" he sighed.

Maybe that's why he couldn't find her anywhere, she probably ran away from him and now he would have to wait another bloody month before she would even talk to him.

He smiled when he remembered her shocked face after he kissed her. She looked so cute all flustered and confused. Yet that didn't stop her from throwing herself at him, moving into the shadows and Apparating home. After that he couldn't really remember what else happened.

After cleaning up his mess, he went back into Rose's room. He knew he probably shouldn't be in there, but it was the only way to find out more about her. Not that he was a stalker, he told himself. Making sure not to touch things that could easily be misplaced and so noticed, he walked over to the same table where he found the photographs and opened up the small drawer. Inside, he found two journals and a few more photos. Looking through the new photographs, he found them all to be of her family. Did she not have any friends?

Placing those down, he took the two journals and moved to the sofa by the window. He stared long and hard at the black leather book in his hands. He debated on whether or not to invade Rose's privacy. Realizing it might be the only way and time he could even begin to comprehend the complicated mind of the woman he was falling in love with, he opened the cover. Expecting to get cursed or at least jinxed for opening the journal, he sighed in relief when nothing happened.

He turned to the first page and began to read.

 _October 20, 2023_

 _I'm not sure how to start this... Actually I've never had a journal before. Didn't have the need for one. Well I guess I should start with my name Rose Weasley, today is my 17th birthday. I'm a sixth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Slytherin. Merlin this is so weird. M birthday was ok, I guess. My cousin Louis, dragged me to the kitchen where he, my cousins Albus, Lily and Roxy, and my brother, Hugo, all surprised me with a small birthday cake. All in all, it was a fun birthday, until Lucca showed up and handed me this journal. That was awkward. Albus and Louis were the only ones to not glare at him, which made me uncomfortable. He gave me a small kiss on my forehead and walked off,but before he could walk out the door, I asked him to stay. He smiled and slowly made his way back towards me. We ate cake and talked until curfew. It was fun in the end, until Lucca pushed me into the shadows and walked up to meet Scorpius and Amelie. It made it made my heart sink to see him with her. She's so perfect and I'm so bland. I wish I could be part of their crowd, maybe then they won't hate me, especially Scorpius. He wouldn't hate me and be mean behind my back. Lucca always gets upset with his cousin for the things he says about me, but I don't know why I try to defend Scorpius. Lucca is so sweet, and since last year he has always been there for me. It's close to midnight and I'm starting to fall asleep, plus my thoughts are all scattered and I'm writing nonsense. Goodnight and happy birthday to me..._

 _Rose Weasley._

After getting over the awkwardness of Rose's journal entry, Scorpius sat stunned. Lucca and Rose were way more than potions partners in sixth year. How he didn't remember that was beyond him. He tried hard to remember sixth year potions class, but could only remember Rose always sitting with Albus. Bloody hell, he didn't remember being a complete arse to Rose, especially behind her back. He turned the page, ready to read a new entry, when a loud crack and yelling caused him to jump a foot in the air. Racing down the hallway, he leaned over the banister to see a distraught Albus Potter screaming for Rose.

"Potter! What are you doing?"

Albus turned around and looked up towards the sound of Scorpius' voice. He noticed the black haired man sigh in relief. He took in Albus' wide eyes and paled face. It confused him, but he chose to ignore his confusion. Everything that had to do with Rose confused him, so he just shrugged it off.

"Have you seen Rosie?" Albus asked in a concerned shaky voice.

Shaking his head, Scorpius made his way down the stairs towards Albus.

"No, why?" he asked slowly, dreading any answer the green eyed man might give him.

Albus sighed and rubbed a hand over his tired face. "She's been missing since this morning."

* * *

Rose groaned in pain. She felt like she had run into a large wall of bricks. She was sure she had multiple bruises covering her body. What did she do last night? She opened her eyes only to be confused as to why she was sitting on the floor, hands tied behind her back. Did she get arrested? That would explain why she was sitting in a cell. But, this wasn't one of the cells she would usually take criminals to. Was she in a Muggle prison? Bloody hell, she was going to kill Malfoy.

Looking around the dark and cold cell, she found nothing out of the ordinary. Where was she? She tried to untie her hands, but only managed to hurt her wrist in the process. She prayed she hadn't broken it. She breathed through the pain when she tried to undo the ropes again, before giving up and resting her head against the cold wall, closing her eyes.

"The more you struggle, the tighter the ropes get," spoke a deep, familiar voice from her left.

Rose felt like her whole insides had been turned into ice. She counted to ten and opened her eyes, meeting olive green eyes, staring at her blankly in the shadows. She started to hyperventilate. How could she have been so stupid!? She tried to regulate her breathing, coaching herself to breath in and out slowly, suddenly remembering what had happened before she found herself in this cell.

"Are you ok? You're as pale as a ghost. Actually, you look like you've seen a ghost," the man chuckled.

She couldn't believe this. This couldn't be happening to her. She was sure he had been dying on that bed. His face had been beaten so severally she wouldn't have recognized him had it not been for the way his eyes looked at her. Her breathing became faster as she realized the implications from being tricked. This put Scorpius in danger; more than the danger both she and Lucca could be in.

"Hey, hey. It's ok, deep breaths, ok. Breathe." He motioned to her to look at him as he breathed in and out with her.

Even if he couldn't remember her, Rose knew that being near him was helping her. He had always known how to comfort her enough to stop her panic attacks.

"I'm Lucca Zabini by the way, and who are you?"

Rose finally allowed herself to look at him again. "Rose Weasley," she replied, smiling slightly at the stupid grin currently on his face that she knew he used whenever he tried to flirt with someone new.

"Didn't we go to Hogwarts together?" he asked her curiously. He couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful girl freaking out on the floor of this dirty cell she was in. Something about her seemed extremely familiar to him. Maybe it was because he worked with Albus Potter at St. Mungo's.

"Yeah we did," she mumbled softly.

All Rose could think about was how she had made two stupid mistakes in less than twenty-four hours, first with Scorpius and now with Lucca. He was supposed to have stayed safely away and not in her life. Her past wasn't supposed to come back to haunt her future. Theirs had been a beautiful yet painful goodbye, and should have stayed like that. If she could return to three years ago and not destroy her and him in the process of everything she did wrong, she would in an instant.

She heard the sound of heels hitting the pavement and a shrill, cold laugh echoing down the hall made the hairs on the back of both prisoners' necks stand up. Lucca shrunk back into the darkness leaving Rose to look at him in confusion. He placed a finger to his lips and shook his head towards her.

"Well, well, look who we have here. A little weasel made its way inside," sneered the voice hiding in the darkness.

The voice clicked in Rose's head and she gasped, trying to stand up, seething with anger and hatred towards the voice.

"You!" she all but yelled in anger, pulling at the ropes binding her, not caring that she was further damaging her already injured wrist. All she could think about was hurting the woman who that voice belong to.

"Hello little traitor."

* * *

 **Authors Note: Hi! Here is chapter six! Oh my, what do you all think is going to happen now? Do you guys think Scorpius should of read the journal?. Also what do you all think about Lucca Zabini? Seems like a good guy right? Anyway, thanks to my beta for editing and fixing up this chapter! Chapter seven is being written, hopefully I'll be done with it before the weekend... Hopefully.**

 **Please let me know what you think, suggestions or ideas. Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : **Harry Potter is not mine!**

 **" You just have to sit through the storm, because I promise you the morning after is beautiful"**

 **-Elliot Read**

* * *

"You really can't cook worth shite, can you mate?" asked an amused Albus Potter as Scorpius flipped over the waffles.

Albus let out a loud laugh as he watched the blond man try to scramble some eggs in a pan.

"How did you ever manage to survive all on your own? Did your mummy come and cook for you?"

Scorpius growled in frustration. How hard could it be to cook some bloody eggs?!

"Fuck off, Potter. We're not all amazing like you." He sneered at the young man laughing his head off.

"Nah mate, that's Hugo. That bloke can make food into a bloody piece of art." Albus pushed a scowling and irritated Scorpius out of the way.

Scorpius watched as Albus cracked some fresh eggs and poured them into a bowl before inserting a fork and whisking them, his scowl deepening. Bloody Potters, he thought.

"Do you like anything on your eggs? Other than the basics I mean."

Scorpius shook his head and sat back to watch Albus cook. He did know Hugo was an amazing cook since Rose would sometimes have food delivered to him from her brother's restaurant in Diagon Alley. It truly was the most amazing food he had ever tried. He always wondered if Rose could cook as well as that, but he thought he would probably eat anything she cooked, good or not. Merlin, was he falling hard and fast for the girl.

He really wish he could read more of Rose's journal entries. Ever since Rose's kidnapping, as the DMLE had classified it, he had not been able to read any more entries. Not for lack of trying either. It was mostly because he couldn't shake Dumb and Dumber, as he decided to call Albus and Louis. One or the other and sometimes both seemed glued to his side twenty-four hours a day. He couldn't have a single moment's peace.

"Dig in your highness," Albus taunted, as he set out large plates full of waffles, eggs, bacon, ham, and muffins. He even set out fruit! Scorpius' mouth watered at the sight of all the delicious looking food. He didn't even bother to respond to Albus' taunting attitude, instead grabbing his plate and serving himself large portions of everything.

They ate in complete silence, both enjoying the food and simplicity of a wonderful morning void of arguments, mainly between Louis and Scorpius.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"Every summer since I can remember, Grandma Weasley would punish us by making us help her in the kitchen all summer long. It was usually Hugo, James and Freddie who would stay all summer long in the kitchen with her, but the summer after fifth year, Rose got into some trouble with a muggle boy and Louis and I tried to help her out." Albus stopped and grimaced at the memory of that summer; he was never truly the same after seeing Louis and Rose wipe the floor with the poor muggle boy. "Erm, sorry. Anyway, Louis, Rose, and I spent two summers cooking breakfast, lunch and dinner for all of the Weasleys. It was hell." He sighed and placed his fork down. He loved Rosie, she was like a second sister to him after Lily. He also knew how in love she was with the blonde man currently trying to stuff a handful of bacon into a waffle.

He didn't really care much for Scorpius Malfoy, but if that's who Rose wanted...

"Malfoy-" he started to say, but he was interrupted by a large crash near the front door and loud cursing followed by maniacal laughing.

"Bloody hell! Who puts an umbrella stand by the front door?!" snapped one of the new arrivals.

Both Albus and Scorpius looked at each other before getting out of their chairs. Before Albus could draw his wand, he was tackled by a large blur with blue hair.

"Albie-kins!"

Albus groaned and focused on regaining the breath that had been knocked out of him. "Get off Teddy!" he huffed, trying to pry the older man's arms from around his waist. Louis also entered the kitchen, though less enthusiastically.

"Malfoy."

"Weasley."

Scorpius and Louis held eye contact, neither willing to break off the staring contest. It didn't matter to Scorpius that Louis had been assigned to protect him, now that Rose was missing, he just couldn't get along with the blond man in front of him.

"Alright you two, snap out of it. You can both make eyes at each other later, we have things to discuss," Teddy said. He sat at the table and filled a plate of food for himself.

Both Scorpius and Louis grudgingly sat down across from one another, Scorpius simply ignoring the other man's deep scowl, and attacked his waffles with new vigor.

"What's got your wand in a knot Lou?" asked Albus.

Louis simply pushed back his chair, causing it fall back and scowled deeper before sliding the door open and stepping out onto the balcony. Albus looked at Teddy's smirk and sighed.

"Since when is he smoking again?" he asked, watching Louis light a cigarette.

"He got saddled up with the job of babysitting a three year old French girl."

Scorpius raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Really?" They all turned to look at Louis who had started pacing and blowing out smoke. "So what do we have to discuss?"

Teddy swallowed and turned to look at Albus. "Lucca Zabini is missing."

This was too much for Albus. He let his head fall back on the back of the chair and groaned, rubbing his already throbbing head.

"If he's missing, then Rose is out there stupidly trying to find him. She's probably getting into more trouble trying to find him than helping. I saw him was last week at Mungo's. He said he wasn't feeling too well. Now that I think about it, he did look a bit pale and sickly."

No one seemed to notice Scorpius' confusion, and even if they did, they really didn't care to explain to him what exactly was going on.

"She's an idiot. I'm a bigger idiot for not believing her when she said she felt like something bad was going to happen..." Louis sighed as he walked back inside. "She kept telling me she felt dark magic and I ignored her. I'm willing to bet that the person she found was Lucca himself."

"Wait, what exactly is going on? Why is Lucca missing relevant to finding Rose?" asked an exasperated Scorpius.

"This has nothing to do with you Malfoy," sneered Louis. "You need to leave."

"Fuck off, Weasley. Potter has nothing to do with this case either and he's here, why can't I be? Rose was in charge of my safety and if she's gone, then don't you think I have a right to know what the fuck is going on with her?" Scorpius sneered right back. He stood up and leaned across the table daring Louis to kick him out.

Louis mirrored his stance and soon a heated argument between the two erupted. Albus started to stand up to stop the argument from escalating into a fight, when he saw Louis push Scorpius.

"No, let them be. It's a few years overdue and Louis needs this. Don't stop them, it's time Scorpius found out why Louis hates him so much," said Teddy, grabbing tightly to Albus' arm.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Albus said, and winced when he heard a loud crack and saw Scorpius' fist connect with Louis' nose. "Well, at least I'll be able to heal them both. Rose is going to kill us all."

They sat back and watched both men fight. It was pathetic honestly, and if they hadn't been trying to kill each other, Albus would have laughed. He knew this was going to end horribly wrong and Rose would kill Louis for hurting Scorpius. But, maybe Teddy was right and the truth needed to finally come out. He just wished that it were Rose telling Scorpius and not Louis beating Scorpius into a pulp while yelling at him. He turned his head to look at Teddy's smiling face. Teddy also knew all about Rosie's history with the Malfoy boy. Not being able to take anymore of Louis beating up Scorpius, Albus took out his wand and immobilized the two men.

"ALL RIGHT, THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Both Scorpius and Louis fought hard to break out of Albus' spell. They looked at each other with murderous eyes and if they weren't frozen, Scorpius would have been able to connect his fist with Louis' face. He felt ridiculous with his arm frozen in midair.

"Now, I'm going to unfreeze you both and I want us to speak like civilized young men. Do you both understand?" Of course he didn't expect them to comply with his wish, and as soon as his spell was undone, Scorpius let his last hit connect with Louis' face.

Teddy quickly stood up and pried Scorpius off Louis.

"LET ME GO, ALBUS! I'm going to bloody KILL HIM!" roared Louis in anger, desperately trying to pry himself out of Albus' tight grip around his waist. "BLOODY BASTARD! ALL OF THIS IS YOUR BLOODY FAULT! IF YOU HADN'T COME BACK, ROSE WOULD HAVE BEEN HAPPILY MARRIED BY NOW! SHE WOULDN'T BE HATING HERSELF EVERY BLOODY DAY FOR FUCKING UP HER RELATIONSHIP WITH LUCCA!"

"What are you on about Weasley?" Scorpius asked.

"She had finally moved on," Louis continued. "She had finally accepted that she could be happy with Lucca. But no, you had to come back and throw that stupid party and just fuck everything up!" Louis said, looking defeated, finally able to register the blood in his mouth and nose.

Once Albus and Teddy felt sure that neither men would jump up and attack the other, they gingerly sat them down on chairs across from one another, not leaving their side.

"I have absolutely no bloody idea what you're even talking about, Weasley. How did I fuck things up for Rose and Lucca?" Scorpius spat out Lucca's name with such distaste that it shocked everyone around him.

"You really don't know? Really? You invited Lucca to your flat and he asked if he could bring a friend. Once both he and Rose got there, you proceeded to try and seduce Rose in front of him," spat Louis.

Scorpius looked at him, wide-eyed and confused. He wiped off some of the blood trickling down from his nose. "I really don't know what you're on about. I've never tried to seduce Rose. I haven't seen her in five years, I didn't even know she and Lucca had been dating."

"Right. Fuck you, Malfoy. Everything that's wrong with Rose has always been your fault. And the most pathetic part is that Rose still has some feelings for you," Louis finished, shaking his head in disgust.

"Will you just please explain what you're babbling about Weasley? Rose doesn't have feelings for me." He wasn't going to lie, he was elated that Rose shared some sort of feeling for him as he did for her.

"You slept with her. You fucked with her head so badly, she broke her engagement with Lucca and obliviated herself from his memories. She felt so bloody guilty that she shut herself away from all of us, she threw herself into her job, and never once again spoke about Lucca or you or anything that had to do with Hogwarts. And it wasn't the first time you've ever messed with her like that either."

Scorpius sat completely still. It was impossible. He would definitely remember sleeping with her, and her being engaged. And not just engaged to some random bloke, but his cousin, his best friend. "That's impossible," he choked out. He looked at both Albus' and Teddy's somber faces.

"It's impossible, I would remember. Wait, what do you mean by 'it wasn't the first time I had done something like that either'?"

"You really don't remember anything? Anything you've ever done to mess up Rose's life? Nothing during Hogwarts? Or even after?" asked Albus.

Scorpius shook his head. He was getting more and more confused by the minute.

"Of course she did. Of fucking course she did," murmured Louis. "She obliviated your memories."

Scorpius felt all of his confusion disappear. He felt numb. Why would Rose do that to him? Most importantly, how could she be so cold to not even realize what she was doing? He wanted to be angry, he really did, but he couldn't, he simply felt numb. He looked up to see Albus fixing up Louis' broken nose and busted up lip. He realized he couldn't really hate Louis for hating him so much; he understood where he was coming from. But, for some reason, he still felt anger towards his cousin. Why wouldn't Lucca tell him he was engaged to Rose? Why did he introduce her as a friend? He had so many questions, and the only one who could answer them was currently missing, and somehow the fact that Lucca could be alone with Rose didn't settle well with him.

"Look, Weasley-" started Scorpius, but he was cut off by the loud crack that accompanied someone apparating.

"Whoa, what is going on here?" said a voice from his left.

Harry Potter was stunned at the sight before him. He saw his son healing an injured Louis and shifted his gaze to a bloody Scorpius Malfoy.

"Well?"

Scorpius cleared his throat nervously. He looked at Louis, who was staring at the ground sheepishly, and a pale Albus.

"Louis and Mal-Scorpius, um.." mumbled Albus, shifting his gaze to the floor.

"Ted?"

"There was an altercation, but we are all calm now. Don't worry," Teddy said to his godfather.

Harry decided not to ask any more questions; he could already tell exactly what had happened between the two anyway. He cleared his throat and reached towards the table for some grapes. "We found Rosie."

No sooner had he spoke then he had all four men's attention. He was a tad bit taken aback by the look of utter elation in the Malfoy heir's eyes. He made a mental note to ask him how he felt about his niece later.

"Where did you find her?" asked Louis, quickly standing from the chair he had been sitting in.

"She still wears her necklace that I gave to her when she graduated from the Academy. It has a tracking spell on it, although it took a few weeks to locate her. We are forming a plan to get her out. Teddy, Louis, this won't be easy. "

Scorpius was overjoyed. They found Rose!

"Can I go?"

Harry looked at him with deep penetrating eyes. Yes, the boy definitely was in love with Rosie, he thought. "No, trained professionals only, we don't know what we will find down there, and, honestly, I don't feel like babysitting." He tried not to be too rude with his response, but he noticed the young man's face fall. "No offence really," he hastily added.

Scorpius simply shrugged. He understood. He wasn't an Auror or a Hit-Wizard, he would simply get in the way, and all he wanted was Rose safely back home, back with him.

They sat in complete silence, just looking around, trying to avoid eye contact. Everyone's minds were thinking millions of thoughts. They all had one thought in general: Get Rose home safely.

A Jack Russell Terrier patronus interrupted their thoughts. It gave a simple message before disappearing.

"We're ready."

* * *

 **Authors Note: Happy late Halloween to any who celebrate it.. Hope you filled up on candy!**

 **First off, thank you too all who have reviewed since last chapter.**

 ** _Schleifchen_ : you will get some answers soon! Trust me... **

**The guest that reviewed as _Aria_ : I love your name! Thank you for reviewing! It means a lot to read your wonderful words. Hopefully I get more reviews as sweet as yours. And I hope I can keep you on your toes during this chapter!**

 **to the second guest who reviewed as _Fiannah_ : please do not call me stupid or a grammatical idiot. I'm very happy and pleased with my beta, I don't think I need to find "a solid proofreader" as you stated. Thank you nonetheless for reviewing. **

**And im not even going to bother with the other person who reviewed.**

 **So that's it, I hope you all like this chapter and let me know what you guys think about it!.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : **Harry Potter is not mine!**

 **"All the pain you try to hide shows through your mascara lines as they stream down from your eyes.** **And let them go, let them fly. Holding back won't turn back time believe me, I've tried"**

 **-Beautiful Goodbye; Maroon Five**

* * *

Pain. Hot searing pain shot through Rose's body, and she could feel herself weakening. She could not allow herself to fall; she couldn't give Parkinson the satisfaction of seeing her in tears and weak. This was not Hogwarts and she wasn't a sad and pathetic little girl anymore.

She looked over to Lucca's cell and saw him cowering in the shadows with tears in his eyes. She felt her own eyes water again at the sight. It broke her heart all over again.

"Had enough? I could keep going all night Weasley," mocked Olivia Parkinson, her eyes wild and a large red smile gracing her pretty face.

Rose picked herself off the dirty, cold floor and used what little strength she has left to charge at Parkinson. Both went down to the ground with a loud thump. Rose didn't let Olivia gather enough time to fend her off, instead instinctively crashing her head with all the force she could against the other girl's.

"You bitch!" Parkinson shrieked, pushing Rose off her. "I will end you!"

Rose looked up at the other girl's furious face and down to the wand pointed straight at her chest. She only smiled at Parkinson, causing the black-haired witch to look at her in confusion.

"Go ahead Parkinson. Kill me and see what happens to you. I'm untouchable. You kill me and every single Auror and Hit-Wizard, not to mention every single Potter and Weasley, will want your blood. They will hunt you down like the dog you are and they will not rest until they have ended you, bitch," Rose spat out.

If anyone could bring out the Slytherin inside Rose, it was Olivia Parkinson. Rose wasn't usually cold, cunning or calculating. She often wondered if the Sorting Hat had made a mistake in placing her in with the snakes. But, when she remembered it took the Hat less than five seconds to sort her, she knew that she belonged in Slytherin.

"I'm not going to kill you just yet, Weasel. I'm having too much fun," sneered Parkinson. She put her wand away and walked out of the cell without a second glance back towards Rose.

Rose breathed a sigh of relief when Parkinson's heels no longer echoed throughout the dungeon. She looked over to Lucas to see him looking impressed, and chuckled, even if it hurt her a bit. Seeing him look at her so proudly made her smile.

"Maybe running at her wasn't the smartest decision. But, I love how you made her think about killing you." He smirked at her.

He watched Rose as she tried to pick herself off the dirty ground and winced in sympathy when she screamed in pain. Even from where he was standing, he knew she couldn't take another day of torture. Merlin, he really hoped someone found them soon. He had spent the better part of the last few weeks trying to find out why he was so drawn to the poor girl on the cold floor. Something about her made his mind spin.

"I really wish I could help you, Rose. I feel so useless." He sighed, his hold on the cold cell bars tightening.

"It's ok Lucca. I'll be fine. As long as she stays away from you and Scorpius, I can keep going with her ridiculous torture."

It hurt him to hear how defeated she sounded. She was stupid. Brave, but stupid.

"You are an idiot." He chuckled. "Are you sure you aren't a secret Gryffindor?"

They both smiled at each other, before blushing and quickly looking away.

"Nope. That's you Luke." She sighed quietly. It took her a moment to realize what she had called him. She eyed him in cold, wide-eyed horror, praying desperately in that moment that he wouldn't remember the stupid nickname.

Lucca looked at her stupidly before a small flicker of a memory came to his mind. He fought to hold on to the memory that was threatening to disappear. All he could remember was a sweet voice giggling the name 'Luke'. And that voice sounded a lot like Rose's.

"You haven't called me Luke in ages," he whispered, gripping the cell bars even harder in his confusion.

Rose fought back the tears. She really didn't want Lucca to remember anything about their past. She didn't want to open up the old wounds and make new ones. He was such a sweet and caring man. She didn't deserve anyone like him in the sad excuse of a life she has created for herself. She had tried so hard to erase anything and everything that reminded her of both Scorpius and Lucca. She even contemplated obliviating her own memories. If it had not been for James, she would have done so.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

The way he spoke to her, like he still cared about her, was enough to make her break down and cry.

Lucca didn't say anything else to her. He just watched as she cried herself asleep, and sighed. Something was definitely wrong with her and it had to do with him, of that he was certain. She avoided all and every question he asked her about her life since they had graduated and she also got extremely fidgety when he asked about Scorpius, and that he didn't understand.

He settled back down on his cot and watched Rose mumble in her sleep. He smiled softly and waited for sleep to overtake him.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place, Harry?" asked an anxious-looking Ronald Weasley, peering around the crumbling walls of the old manor home.

"For the fiftieth time Ron, yes I'm sure," hissed Harry.

Behind him both Louis and Teddy laughed quietly but that was interrupted when a group of black-robed wizards jumped around the corner.

"Louis! Teddy! Take the left! Everyone else with me!" Harry yelled, quickly dodging spells.

Teddy sent Louis a smirk before running straight towards the group of men closest to him.

Louis shook his head and ran after his brother-in-law, shouting spells left and right.

It didn't take long before most of the men had been disarmed or killed.

Of course no battle is won so easily. Not soon after Harry had disarmed the last member of group, a single spell sent him and his Aurors flying backwards into a wall of stone. With a sickening crash, he saw most of his team fall into crumpled heaps at his sides. He looked up to see a small woman with jet-black straight hair, cold calculating dark eyes and an even colder smile, standing next to a tall, older looking man. His face was covered by what looked like an old Death Eaters mask.

"Well, if it isn't Harry Potter himself," sneered the man, pointing his wand at Harry's chest.

"Who are you?" spat Harry. He had a sickening feeling that he knew who it was.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me," the masked man said.

"Oh, I know who you are. I'm just curious to know how long you've been planning on hiding from me. It seems pretty stupid to leave a trail of unsolved murders behind you. Torturing Muggles who married wizards isn't doing it for you anymore?" replied Harry, coldly.

"I've always been around you, Potter. It's not my fault you've been too stupid to know it was me all along. Of course your idiot of a godson figured it out. But he's not a problem; he's someone who can easily be disposed of. Much like your dear niece."

"He's more than an idiot and you should do your best to not forget that," Harry said with a smirk. "As for my niece, you had better not have laid one finger on her, or I will kill you before Ron can even get to you."

Before the man could respond, both he and the woman had been stunned and bounded by tight ropes.

"Alright there Harry?" Teddy said with a grin, pocketing his wand and looking around the piles of bodies thrown everywhere.

"Never better. Where's Louis?" It took Harry a few seconds to steady himself up on his feet, and he could feel his right leg protesting the weight he was putting on it.

"He went to find Rosie. We figured she's in the dungeons. She probably wasn't much of a guest here. So was I right?" asked Teddy curiously, as he watched Harry point his wand at the man.

"Call a team of healers Teddy, and make sure no one touches either of them. Understood?" ordered Harry.

With a nod, Teddy sent a Patronus to St. Mungo's and waited next to both suspects like Harry had ordered. He tried his best to resist the urge to remove the man's mask and punch his face until it was unrecognizable. How can a man be so cold and detached from all human emotion? Teddy shuddered as he thought about all of the crimes the man had committed right under their noses. It was truly sickening. Louis running in, carrying Rose, who was covered in bruises and looked much weaker than Teddy thought she ever could, interrupted his train of thought.

"What the hell! Louis, what did they do to her?" he yelled in a panicked voice. He wanted to be near Rose, the girl he viewed as a little sister, but he didn't want to disobey his godfather's orders either. He was torn between running toward Rose and Louis and staying to guard the prisoners, so he didn't even notice Lucca Zabini slowly limping behind them.

"They tortured her, and by the looks of it, probably starved her as well," mumbled Louis, as he wiped tears out of his eyes. "Hang in there, Rosie. You're safe now baby girl. You're safe now," he mumbled, this time not caring that the majority of the now awake Aurors and Hit-Wizards alike were watching him break down.

It didn't take long before both Ron and Harry came to Rose's side. Louis carefully handed her small frail body over to a distraught looking Ron Weasley. By this point, no one really was bothering hiding his or her discomfort at Ron's distraught facial expression.

The arrival of the Healers went unnoticed by most of the Aurors. It wasn't until a confused and shaking Dominique Weasley, arrived with the healers, reached out toward Louis and pulled him into a hug that they snapped out of their trance. They watched as the healers took Rose away and apparated her to Mungo's.

"Lucca, you need to come with me. You're hurt," whispered Dominique, as she walked towards the stunned young man.

He shakily nodded his head and took her hand. In the semi-darkness of the dungeons, he had not seen exactly how hurt Rose had been. He was in shock, in complete and total shock. That shock quickly disappeared and was replaced by white-hot burning anger. He let go of Dominique's hand and ran past Teddy, and before anyone knew what had happened, he had Teddy's wand pointed at Olivia's chest.

"This is for Rose!" he roared in anger. " _Avada_ -"

Before he could finish the curse, Teddy had tackled him to the ground, and with Dominique's help, stunned him.

"Take him and place guards outside his room," ordered Harry, looking stunned.

Without being told twice, Dominique disappeared with Lucca.

"Well, Rose is going to have some fun isn't she?" Teddy grinned.

* * *

 _"Rose, sweetheart! I'm home!" cried a voice from the inside the kitchen._

 _Rose sighed. She had to tell Lucca today. She looked out towards the beautiful scene in front of her. She loved the ocean, she really did. It felt like she could jump of the cliffs and just have the cold ocean water clean her of all of her problems. Except that now she felt like if she jumped, the water would only suffocate her._

 _"Hey, I brought you some food from your brother's restaurant. I know you've been feeling ill the past few days," Lucca mumbled as he took his seat next to her on the balcony and lightly kissing her. "I figured it would cheer you up." He grinned at her._

 _She tried to smile at him, but her guilt plagued her and she couldn't do much but tear up._

 _"What's wrong princess?"_

 _He looked so damn concerned that it broke her heart into a million little pieces. But, it wouldn't shatter quite as much as Lucca's was about to._

 _"Lucca. I need to tell you something."_

 _She turned to completely face him and tried to look him in the eye. Those beautiful, sweet, kind, olive-green eyes, that always showed nothing but love and complete devotion to her; the same eyes that she couldn't look at any more. She stood up and walked over to the banister, holding on to it for dear life._

 _"Rose, what's wrong? You're scaring me."_

 _"I-I… Lucca, you know I love you, right? And I would never hurt you deliberately. Right?" she whispered._

 _"Yes. And I love you more than my life itself. What's going on Rose?"_

 _She turned to look at him and forced herself to look straight at him and nowhere else. She nervously bit her lip and started to wring her hands together._

 _"Rose?" prompted Lucca, standing and walking towards Rose._

 _"Don't. Please don't come any closer," she pleaded._

 _Lucca stopped short of reaching her and watched her intently, a hurt look on his handsome face._

 _"I-slept-with-Scorpius," Rose said in one breath, her heart beating wildly and too afraid to look up and see the betrayal and hurt on Lucca's face._

 _"What?" he gasped._

 _"I-"_

 _"Yes, I heard that part Rose. I'm trying to figure out what prompted you to fall into his bed. Did-did he force you?" he quietly asked, too hurt to feel anything at the moment._

 _"What? No!" She finally forced herself to look into his eyes, and wished she hadn't._

 _She couldn't take it; the pain and the guilt finally broke her. She had been hiding that secret for three months, and now it was finally out._

 _"When?" he asked quietly._

 _"Three months ago."_

 _"How many times?" His gaze was cold and distant, none of his previous devotion visible._

 _"Twice. No more. I promise," she mumbled through the tears running unchecked down her cheeks._

 _"Right." He swallowed and looked away from her, walking past her towards the steps that lead out to the cliffs behind their home._

 _"Lucca! Wait!" she yelled at his back, making her way after him._

 _"No Rose!" he yelled back with so much anger in his voice, it momentarily stunned her in place. She had never seen him this angry. He had never screamed, raged or raised his voice in her presence and it scared her._

 _She sank to the floor and sobbed into her hands. She lost it all, and for what? A man she could never move on from? A man who would never love her the way she loved him? She should have learned the first time and not gone down the same road twice. She's pathetically weak when it comes to Scorpius Malfoy, and she hates him and herself for it. She doesn't realize when Lucca comes back and pulls her into a hug. They stay on the cold hard wooden deck past sunset and cry together._

 _"I'm so sorry Lucca. I'm so sorry," she said repeatedly, her voice sounding hoarse from all the crying._

 _They looked at each other; both had red puffy eyes from all the tears they had shed. A sad smile made its way onto Lucca's face. She tried to match his smile with one of her own, but she couldn't._

 _"I forgive you Rosie, I forgive you," he said, as he rocked her back and forth. "I love you and always will. We can move on from this. It will take some time, but I know we will get through it." He raised her left hand up to his lips and kissed the engagement ring on her finger. "I love you."_

 _"Promise?"_

 _"Yes, and I've never broken a promise, have I?"_

 _She shook her head and accepted a kiss from him. His lips tasted salty and instead of comforting her, it made her feel even worse._

 _"I don't deserve you Lucca. I really don't. You deserve someone who will love you right. Not someone like me," she said, snuggling into his body._

 _"You still love him, don't you? That's why you slept with him, isn't it?" he mumbled into her hair._

 _"I don't even know anymore Lucca. I know I love you, and that's what's important isn't it?" she spoke into his warm chest._

 _"I guess. I told you I would wait until you were completely in love with me before we married or told anyone about us."_

 _"I don't deserve you. Come on let's go and take a nap, I'm tired."_

 _He lifted her up from the floor and led her inside and up the stairs to their bedroom. After climbing into their bed, he slightly kissed her head before looking into her eyes and smiling softly._

 _"When you do it, make sure it doesn't hurt, but let me at least have one more night."_

 _With one last kiss, he let her go and Rose understood what he meant._

 _After it was all said and done, she kissed him once more before grabbing her wand._

 _She pointed her wand at him, and with shaky hands and a cry of utter heartbreak, she prepared to say the only word that would end what they had, that would destroy the past five years of their lives._

 _"I will always love you Rose Weasley, and I will always be there for you."_

 _"I love you too Lucca Zabini. Obliviate," she whispered and as she watched her spell do its work, she collapsed and cried her heart out at the loss of the only person that had always been able to see right through her._

* * *

 **Authors Note: Hello! Hello! How are you all? For those in the states did y'all have a good thanksgiving?**

 **Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's almost Christmas! Can you believe it!**

 **Anyway, what do you guys think about this chapter?**

 **Poor Lucca, I just want to hug him and squeeze him tight don't you? He's such a sweetheart and so sweet to Rose. Soooooo, anyone remember the name Scorpius used when he was at the bar with Rose? Do you think he knew of this name, or was it just coincidence? Hmm. Can't wait too see all your reviews soon! But first, a want to respond to the reviews you've all already left.**

 **Schleifchen : thank you for reviewing!Hearing from you always makes me smile! :). I've tried not to let them get to me but, you know it's kinda hard to ignore someone when they call you stupid. Lol but anyway, I'm glad you though last chapter was exciting! And your right Harry is pretty oviblious but Scorpius really doesn't hide his feeling for Rose either. I can't wait to see what you think if this new chapter! And maybe just maybe they might start to warm up to Scorpius. You never know! *wink wink* lol**

 **Bibiche.d: You are back! Yay! In so so super happy and excited to hear from you! Yay! I'm glad you still like the story, I was afraid I had lost you there for a moment! Anyway, yes you're right, it's about time Rose and the boys had a talk but, I'm afraid you might just have to wait a tiny bit more. I'm sorry! Please don't hate me! They will talk I promise you that. Also, I'm starting to add more of Rose's memories. I hope that makes up for something! I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter! :)**

 **LillyMay77 : Hello! It's great to hear from you! Especially since it's my first review from you! It's amazing to hear you loved the last chapter! I hope that you loved this one equally! I hope to keep hearing from you! Please keep reading and letting me know what you think! :)**

 **Lisan'a : Hi! I'm glad you think my story is interesting! I'm trying to write something different and I hope I'm doing a good job so far lol. Aw Lucca, he just makes us all swoon doesn't he? He's so dang sweet and cute and gentlemanly. I think you might be the first Team Lucca member. Which is awesome because I wasn't to sure if people would like Lucca Zabini and Rose Weasley as a couple. But, anyway I might just take you up on that whole Lucca coming to live with them. That would be pretty interesting. Hmm. And you know all of the drama that would come from that too. Lol, I hope kept reviewing and reading! And i hope I can keep you interested!**

 **Also a major thank you to all of you who have favoured and are following this story! It means a lot! Thank you and I how to see you all with one last chapter before the new year and if not, then please forgive me but I'll try and make it up to you guys with atleast two new chapter after the holidays!**

 **Happy holidays!**

 **-dracorocks ( yes, yes he does )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : **Harry Potter is not mine!**

 **"Just because we don't talk, doesn't mean I don't think about you. Im just trying to distance myself because I know I can't have you.**

 **-Wiz Khalifa**

* * *

"Malfoy!"

Scorpius groaned and rolled on his comfortable bed, then pried one grey eye open, only to see Teddy Lupin's grinning face. Deciding he was not in the mood to deal with Teddy's exuberance, he promptly fell back onto his warm bed.

"Oh, come on," insisted the currently blue-haired man. Reaching under the mess of linens and blankets until he found Scorpius feet, Teddy said "It's not like I'm pleased to see your ugly face this morning either. Come on, up you get." Teddy yanked Scorpius' feet in one hard and fast pull, causing Scorpius to come flying out of his bed and land on the hard cold floor in a heap of blankets and pillows. Teddy started howling with laughter. Growling angrily, Scorpius made to stand up, only to slip and land on his back once more. Slowly getting up and sending Teddy his best you-will-die-when-I-find-my-wand glare, Scorpius growled, "Fuck off Lupin," picking up the heap of bedding off the floor.

"Oh, Scorpy, I'll miss you when you're gone," Teddy said gleefully, wiping tears from his eyes.

Scorpius continued to scowl at the older man, and eventually gave in to his annoying presence. "What do you need Lupin?"

"I have a surprise for you," Teddy said. A large, wolfish grin made his way onto his handsome face, sending shivers down Scorpius' back, but he would be damned if he showed it.

"What is it?" he asked warily.

"Weeeeelllllllllll…"

"Spit it out!"

"What's got you on the wrong side of the bed, Scorpy?" teased Teddy. He loved to antagonize the poor blond man.

"Lupin," threatened Scorpius and he reached his wand. "Spit it out!"

"Ok, no need to get your wand in a knot. Harry said you could go and see Rosie. But…" At this Teddy grimaced and he cursed his luck that resulted in him having the dubious honor of being the one to deliver the news to the Slytherin.

"But what? What's the catch?" asked Scorpius, narrowing his cold grey eyes at the man in front of him.

"Zabini has also been granted permission to see her, and he might be in the same room, and after what happened last time… Well, Harry and Ron decided that if you two even so much as trade insults, you will leave immediately," Teddy said in a rush, though if he was expecting a reaction from Scorpius, he got none. After all, Scorpius had learned from the last time he had come face to face with his cousin and he wasn't about to lose the privilege of seeing Rose again simply because he couldn't contain his jealousy or anger towards his cousin.

"Right. When do we leave then?" he asked.

As Scorpius went around his room looking for something suitable to wear, Teddy remained in his spot with a confused look on his face.

"Err, right. As soon as you're ready, I guess," Teddy mumbled, still confused.

Scorpius nodded and gave Teddy a pointed look. Before he could physically throw the blue haired man out, Teddy was already walking down the hall.

He sighed and took a deep breath. He went through the motions of getting himself dressed and presentable, after all he didn't know if Rose was finally awake yet, and he did want to make a good impression on the beautiful redhead. He stood in front of his mirror and smiled a tight smile. The bruise he had under his eye was finally starting to fade. Thank Merlin for that, he didn't want to upset Rose by having to tell her that he and Lucca got into a small altercation.

Shaking his head, he quickly put on a thick black cloak and picked up his wand. He always hated walking down the hallway and not seeing or knowing Rose was down the hall in her bedroom. Walking down the stairs was worse, because seeing the Christmas tree in the middle of the room always made him nostalgic. There were no other signs of happiness or cheer in the home. For the past two weeks since Rose had been in the hospital, he felt like he was living in a certain void, not really here or there.

"Ready?" Teddy asked.

Scorpius was suddenly gripped with anxiety and nerves and barely managed to reply in the affirmative past the sudden lump that had risen in his throat.

He followed Teddy out the front door, past the garden until they reached the cliff where he had first apparated to, back when life wasn't as confusing and complicated as it was now.

"I'll meet you there," said Teddy with a small wave.

Scorpius watched Teddy disappear and the sudden coldness and loneliness of the place gripped his heart. He looked around, and realized, for the first time in almost three months, he was outside the building. Though it was winter, Rose's magic made her home warm year round and kept her garden alive. The only thing bending down to the powers of winter were the cold wet grass and rocks beneath his cold feet. He looked up to see the grey waves of the ocean hit the edge of the cliffs. For a moment he allowed himself to be lost in the beauty of it all, until the ocean waves crashing down brought him back to the moment. Sighing, he pictured St. Mungo's in his mind and felt the pull of being swept into nothingness.

"Took you long enough. I was just about to head back to get you," a voice to his left said, as he arrived in the middle of the busy entryway.

Scorpius looked around and found it particularly interesting that no one bothered to stop them as they walked down to Rose's room. He recognized faces of people he knew, but didn't stop to say hello, he simply kept walking next to Teddy, his nerves getting worse by the second.

"Word of caution, she's pretty angry at your scuffle with Lucca," Teddy said as they reached the private ward Rose was in. After informing the Aurors of their identities and getting a thorough check to their identities, they were granted permission to see Rose.

"So she's awake then?"

"Yes. Good luck mate."

And with that Teddy simply pushed Scorpius inside the room, following closely behind.

* * *

"I'm really glad you're doing better Rose."

Rose smiled weakly at Lucca, and watched as he waved his wand over her. Ever since she had woken, Lucca had not left her side. She felt comfortable and safe being around him. Having him made up for about half of the Auror department suffocating her with their constant presence. She would be lying though if she didn't admit that she truly only wanted to see Scorpius.

She needed to make sure he was ok, that Olivia, or anyone she has been working for, had not hurt him.

"As a healer it was worrying, but as a friend, well that was a terrifying two weeks. It's almost Christmas, you know. Louis and Albus put up a Christmas tree in your house. You have a gorgeous home by the way."

As Lucca continued to ramble, Rose's attention was caught by the sound of voices outside her door. She gripped Lucca's hand tightly and braced herself for whoever was coming into her room.

"I do honestly think I've been to your home. I feel like I know that place. It's weird, isn't it? Rose?" But Rose wasn't paying attention to Lucca, instead trying to identify the voices outside her room.

"Yes. Good luck mate"

"Lupin, I'm going to kill you."

Rose felt her heart beat faster at the sight of Scorpius standing in the door, glaring at her older cousin. When she tried to sit up on her bed, she gasped in pain, drawing the attention of the men at the door.

"Rose…"

"Scorpius..."

It happened so suddenly that Rose didn't even have time to react once she felt Scorpius' lips on hers. One moment he was at the door, and the next he was kissing her in her hospital room. She should put probably stop him, but in all honesty, she had not even registered the kiss.

To Scorpius, it didn't matter that she had not kissed him back; he half expected her not to respond or to push him away. Eventually, he pulled back and smiled at her shocked, wide-eyed expression. His smile caused her to blush prettily. He caressed her face, happy to see her recovering so well.

"How are you feeling?" he asked tenderly. Rose didn't know he could even be tender.

"She's doing great."

Scorpius looked to his left to see his cousin Lucca glaring at him. Jealousy erupted within Scorpius' chest as he followed Lucca's arm down to see his hand tightly gripped in Rose's. He narrowed his grey eyes at Lucca, promises of threats being silently communicated by the two blond males.

"Remember the rules gentlemen," Teddy spoke from behind them.

When neither of them looked away, Rose silently pleaded to Merlin to give her enough strength to be able to deal with the mess she had created. The last thing she needed was for the whole world to know of her mistakes.

"Lucca, could you please get me a potion for my pain? My ribs are hurting a bit..."

It took Lucca a few seconds to let go of Rose's hand. Once he did, he couldn't fight the feeling of emptiness and loneliness that erupted in him. But, he did as she asked because for some weird, unknown reason, he was weak when it came to Rose Weasley.

"Sure, I'll be right back." He turned to give her a small kiss on the forehead before glaring one last time at his cousin's scowling face.

Once Lucca had left the room, Rose breathed a deep sigh of relief and tried to plaster a smile on her face.

"How are you really?" Teddy asked, as he made his way over to Rose's bed.

Rose grimaced. "Like I've been run over by the Hogwarts Express. Multiple times."

Teddy simply rolled his eyes and scrunched his nose at her, playfully poking at her ribs.

"We missed you Rosie. The whole department was at Parkinson's hearing, hell the whole bloody ministry was there," Teddy said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"What happened to her?"

"Before or after she was sentenced?"

Rose looked at him, eyebrow raised, a confused look on her face. "What did you do?" she asked as she looked between a scowling Scorpius and a joyful looking Teddy.

"Oh, blondie over there did nothing. But Lucca on the other hand..." Teddy drawled, waving his hand absentmindedly, watching both Rose's and Scorpius' eyes narrow.

"What did Lucca do?"

"Tried to Avada Kedavra Parkinson."

Rose was shocked. Lucca, sweet, loving, gentle Lucca Zabini, tried to Avada someone?

"What?" Rose gasped.

"Yes."

An awkward silence fell upon the three people. Each was preoccupied with their thoughts, so they didn't even notice Albus walking into the room holding Rose's potion.

He paused at the door and surveyed the occupants in the room. Teddy was grinning wolfishly with an arm around Rose; Scorpius was sitting at the edge of the bed, arms crossed scowling deeply at the wall; and Rose was staring at Scorpius with a confused look on her face, almost shocked.

Albus cleared his throat and made his presence known, smiling slightly when Teddy, Rose, and Scorpius jumped and quickly turned to look in his direction.

"What's going on here?" Albus asked as he made his way towards Rose.

"I told Rosie here how Lucca almost Avada'd Parkinson. I don't think she believes me though," Teddy mused, quietly watching in satisfaction as Scorpius huffed in annoyance.

Merlin, did he enjoy irritating the blonde ferret. He was having too much fun with this, Albus thought as he watched Rose take her potion.

"Teddy, don't you have to be helping Louis take care of Claire? Or is she going to permanently stay with Aunt Fleur?"

Teddy's grin quickly disappeared at the mention of Claire.

"Don't know. We have tried to contact everyone we can find, and no one wants to take over watching her. Her muggle grandparents refused to even be involved in her life, and her stepfather's parents are dead. Lucca said maybe his dad can find someone, but if not, they would take her in, but you heard what Fleur said. Plus I think Claire is good for Louis, she keeps him grounded."

"Excuse me, but who is Claire?" asked Rose.

"At the crime scene where you disappeared, we found a small three year old French girl. She had been hiding in a makeshift broom closet. The people murdered had been her parents. We didn't know about her until the maid told us about her."

"And what does Louis have to do with her?" asked Rose incredulously.

"She doesn't speak a word of English. She would only speak to Louis after he explained to her who we were and convinced her we were the good guys. Poor child had been traumatized. She told us that her stepfather had hidden her in the closet when the bad man came into her house, and that she had not been able to hear anything or see anyone, and since Louis was the first person she saw and could talk to, she instantly attached herself to him."

"Why would Lucca's family take her in?"

"His cousin was the little girl's stepfather. He was a pureblood wizard who married a muggle. But the little girl has magic, or so Molly said. Point is, the girl is an orphan and will only communicate with Louis and Fleur."

Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing. The only reason those people had been so harshly murdered was because of their association with Lucca. Because Lucca had been there, hadn't he?

"Has there been a motive for the couple's murder?" she asked shakily.

"From what we can gather, it was simply because a pureblood married a muggle. The pathetic bloody idiot who did it simply wanted to have fun. He has no regard for human life and could care less that he left a small child parentless or that he took another child's chance at life. He picked them simply because they could help with his stupid plan," Teddy spat, his hair turning red.

"What was his plan?" Scorpius spoke for the first time since Albus has came in.

"Get to Rose by any means possible, and since Lucca was due to visit his cousin that evening, what would be better than to torture Lucca and have Rose find him?"

"'I was next', that's what the man in my parents' house told me that morning. I was next. Merlin, Lucca almost died because of me," Rose gasped. "Olivia told me I was just part of something bigger and that I was standing in the way of things I didn't understand. Merlin! Was it Olivia who did all that?"

"No, not Olivia, she isn't smart enough to pull this off. It was someone far worse, someone we all know and respected."

Rose's mind was racing. Who could have done that? Who was so cold and detached to have done what they did, and feel nothing?

Rose had forgotten all about Scorpius being in the room. If he hadn't stood up and walked around the bed to the side table, she would've continued to completely miss his presence.

"Rose, I know that this isn't the best time. But, can you please explain to me why you thought it would be ok if you went and obliviated my memories without my permission?"

For once, Rose was glad she was lying in her bed. Gripping her sheets tightly, she looked at Teddy and Albus. They avoided her gaze and slowly made to move away from her.

"W-what?"

"You obliviated my memories. Why?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! I hope everyone's holidays were spectacular!**

 **Anyway, OMG! We are getting this story started finally! The next two chapters are almost done! I just have to decide how too finish off the chp. 11 for now. But, yes get ready, buckle up people! From here on out it will be a bumpy, angry, depressing, gasping ride. (Does that even make sense? Lol)!**

 **thank you too all who are still favoring/ adding this story to their lists. (Don't be shy! Review please!)**

 **and also to those who reviewed last chapter thank you!**

 **Aria: THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! Omg I cried when I read your review! It was amazing! And I did go back and reread chp. 8 and you're right, it was pretty heartbreaking lol. But, yes thank you so much for your wonderful praise and support! You are a beautiful soul my friend! I hope this chapter and the next two chapters do justice to your beautiful review!**

 **LillyMay77: thank you! I'm so happy you still are finding this story fantastic!**

 **Guest: thank you for you're review. And yes, it is ignorant of Louis too blame Scorpius. But, I promise Louis gets better on in the story. Once again thank you for your reviewing!**

 **Ps. Thanks you so much to my wonderful patient Beta! This story wouldn't be half as amazing without you! About** **updating soon, I'm in the middle of planning my wedding. So I don't really have a set up time to update. Also, since it's literally around the corner, I'm trying to get the majority of this story up before the wedding.**

 **By the way, we are almost done! Eek! Almost done with this story!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Thank you!**

 **-Dracorocks**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : **Harry Potter is not mine!**

 **"And that's how you know you really love them: you forgive. Even if they didn't apologize."**

 **-poemporn**

* * *

 _Rose was running, Scorpius Malfoy's words still echoing fresh in her mind, her cousin Roxanne's, laughing face mocking her still._

 _How could she have been so foolish? As if Scorpius Malfoy could ever feel anything for her other than indifference._

 _Rounding a corner, she found herself in front of a secret door. Slowly pushing the door open, she rounded another corner, pushed open a second door and descended the steps, going deeper into the room._

 _She angrily swiped at her tears and slowed to a walk._

 _She shivered slightly and sat on the small comfy chair in the middle of the room, rubbing her arms, trying to keep the cold dungeon air away._

 _She didn't know how long she stayed in that chair playing his words over and over again in her mind. She conjured a small hand held mirror and glanced at her reflection. She had been called pretty before. If her hair was tamer and she didn't have to wear glasses, she thought she would be as beautiful as Roxy._

 _Screaming in frustration, she threw the mirror away from her and watched it shatter into tiny pieces. She broke down sobbing once more, sliding off the sofa onto the floor._

 _The images of Scorpius kissing Roxy came into view, shattering what little was left of her already broken heart._

 _Steps echoed in the small room and tight strong arms surrounded her. Without looking up to see who it was, she simply continued to sob._

 _"Oh, Flower. Shh, it is ok. Let it out Princess, let it out," a deep gentle voice comforted._

 _"H-he s-said I-I was p-pathetic," croaked Rose._

 _Lucca simply rocked Rose in his arms, tightening his hands into fists as he remembered his cousin's words about Rose to Roxanne that he had overheard. He knew he would find her down here in the small dungeon room they had found during sixth year. He would often come and stay here himself when dealing with the other seventh year boys was too much, even for him. Unlike Rose, he could always lock himself in the Heads' Tower, but he didn't want to leave Rose alone for too long._

 _"Flower, you're not pathetic, you're amazing. So bloody amazing, love. Don't let him get to you, Rosie. You're much more beautiful than any other girl in the whole bloody school. Don't let his words-or those of any others-get to you. If I could curse his arse into next week, I would. I would do anything for you, my angel," Lucca spoke softly, lifting Rose's face with gentle fingers under her chin until he could look into Rose's beautiful sapphire eyes._

 _"I love you so bloody much Rose, it's killing me to see you sad, to see you broken by them. Your cousin, I'm sure she didn't mean to agree with Scorpius. I'm sure she loves you Rose. Now come on, let me see that blinding smile I love so much. Bring back that girl I fell in love with, be my perfect, happy, bubbly girlfriend again, ok? Smile, Flower."_

 _He was rewarded with a wide watery smile that matched his own._

 _"Don't ever forget you're perfect for me, Flower," he said softly as he leaned down to kiss her softly. "I just hope I'm good enough for you."_

* * *

"Rose!"

Rose blinked back tears and looked to see Scorpius standing over her, waving a hand in front of her face, trying to catch her attention.

"Answer me, Rose. Why did you obliviate me? Why did you obliviate Lucca? What could possibly have driven you to do so?"

Rose watched as Lucca came back into the room and Albus walked away, giving her a small nod before disappearing out the door.

"Who told you?" she croaked, looking straight at Lucca's confused face.

"It doesn't matter who told me, Rose. I just want an explanation."

"What's going on?" asked Lucca, looking between Scorpius and Rose. He settled his gaze on Teddy, who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Haven't you been informed yet?" asked Scorpius, not taking his eyes off Rose.

"Informed of what, Scorpius? What's he talking about, Rose?"

"Rose obliviated our memories three years ago," Scorpius spat.

Rose felt like the world had stopped. She could hear her heartbeat. It all felt so surreal, that it couldn't be happening to her. Her carefully built wall was shattering all around her. Her mind was replaying memory after memory she had tried in vain to forget. Everything around her was crumbling down and she was powerless to stop it. They would know the truth and it was going to destroy them all. Rose couldn't stop it, she couldn't stop the onslaught of memories coming back, and it was breaking her.

"Rose? Is it true?" gasped Lucca.

Rose simply nodded, not able to look up and meet his eyes.

"Rose?"

"I'm so sorry Lucca, you asked me to after I told you my biggest secret. You knew it would eat at me if we had gone through and gotten married. You sacrificed your happiness for me," whispered Rose, still looking down at her white sheets. She let the tears that had collected in her eyes roll down her cheeks freely.

"Oh, Rose."

Lucca didn't know what to think. He was shocked, yet he knew she wasn't lying. He would sacrifice his happiness if it meant her living free and happy, even after the short period he could remember knowing her. He looked up to see Scorpius fighting between forgiving Rose and hating her for what she did. He knew that his cousin had feelings for Rose. Hell, he had developed feelings for her himself, and if Rose wanted Scorpius, than he would move out of the way and let them be happy. But, that didn't mean he wouldn't try and fight for her, and like she said, they had almost gotten married, so there was a chance she might pick him over Scorpius. She had done so before, but what had been the secret that tore them apart? Curiosity started to eat at him as he walked towards Rose and put his arms around her.

"What did you do, Rose?" he asked quietly, slowly rubbing Rose's back.

"I slept with Scorpius during our relationship. Twice," she whispered back to him.

They both turned when they heard a choking sound coming from Scorpius. He stood there opened mouthed. He quickly closed his mouth and narrowed his eyes at them.

"Why would you obliviate me, then? Why not let me remember?"

"Because I was a coward. Because you didn't even know it was I. Because I loved you so much that it broke my heart every time you called me Lily. So I made you think it had been Lily and not me, I made you think it had been her that night. I erased the times you hurt me and made it seem like I was nothing, like it meant nothing, just another quick shag with another girl that wasn't me. I even allowed myself to think you cared about me during the time we were together." She buried her face into Lucca's chest and sighed deeply, reminding herself that Slytherins don't cry.

"Can you restore our memories Rose?"

"Yes. But, do you really want them back?"

An awkward, tense silence filled the room. No one spoke for what felt like an eternity. Lucca never once let go of Rose, something that wasn't settling right with Scorpius. He might be angry, but an overwhelming need to comfort Rose still overtook him. He should be the one Rose is leaning into, the one she is holding onto.

"I do. I want them back Rose. I want them back because I want to remember loving you."

Scorpius gritted his teeth. He really could just curse his cousin into the next bloody century.

"Me too. I want them back as well," Scorpius said through gritted teeth.

Rose looked wide-eyed at both Scorpius and Lucca. She took in a deep breath, and slowly closed her eyes. She searched her mind for the spell she needed. She couldn't believe she was going to do this, she couldn't believe she was about to go back on her word. What was going to happen now? She let go of Lucca and gave him a slight smile.

"I will do it. Please hand me my wand," she whispered.

Both Lucca and Scorpius looked at each other, neither trying to show their fear and apprehension at what was about to happen.

Teddy handed Rose her wand, and gave her an encouraging nod. He walked back towards the door and took his own wand out. He silently cursed Louis and Albus for not being here and leaving him to deal with this alone.

"Are you ready?"

Both men nodded slowly, and came closer to the bed. Rose raised her wand and spoke the spell her mum had told her she used to restore her parents' memories after the war. She kept her eyes closed instead of looking at Lucca's face, not able to watch the coming change in his features.

Scorpius simply looked on in amazement. She was magnificent, bloody amazing! He wasn't sure if it was possible to fall for someone harder, but he felt like he just did. He watched the light recede from Rose's wand. He looked at his cousin standing there with his eyes closed, as if he was in pain. He cradled his head and grimaced slightly, before opening his eyes.

"Flower. I've missed you."

Rose sat there stunned, and suddenly burst into tears. Before Scorpius could even move towards her, Lucca was already at her side, comforting her. Again. That simply pissed him off. Who did Lucca think he was? What made him think he was a better match for Rose?

"Oh, Flower. I'm sorry. I should've known better. Please forgive me," Lucca whispered into Rose's hair.

"I'm so sorry Lucca, I never meant to hurt you," Rose gasped out between sobs.

"Shh, I forgave you, didn't I? It will all be ok, Love. Don't worry. Come on, you've still got to fix Scorpius. Smile for me, Flower."

"It's just like seventh year again isn't it?" Rose said with a hiccup.

"It will be a lot better, Rosie."

They smiled at each other slightly before Lucca stood and allowed Scorpius to move closer to Rose.

"Ready, Malfoy?"

"Please don't call me Malfoy, Rose," he whispered, gently grabbing her hand, needing a tactile connection to her. Rose simply nodded and raised her wand again. She was getting really tired.

Scorpius braced himself for pain, but it never came. It was more of a slight discomfort, like the same slight pain when his father would use Legitimacy on him when he was younger. Like a dam had been broken, his mind opened up and memory after memory came to him. He had the sudden urge to pull his hand from Rose's. Things he never even knew he had done plagued his mind, and memories of hurting Rose assaulted him. He couldn't take the pain and shame that came with it. He saw the night that Louis had been talking about, and he saw himself with Rose. It was too much, and he gasped in pain as the memories took over. He jolted away from Rose and held his head in his hands, sinking to the floor. He shook his head in denial, wishing away all of the times he severely messed up, of all the times he hurt not only her but himself as well.

"Scorpius? Scorpius, are you ok?"

He didn't know how or why he did it. He didn't deserve to be so close to her after everything that he'd done, after all the damage he'd done to both of them. He stood up, walked over to Rose's bed, and gathered her into his arms, breathing in her smell, gripping her tightly as if afraid that she'd run into Lucca's arms if he let her go. His indifference and hate towards her pushed her into Lucca's arms once; he wasn't about to make the same mistakes again.

"I'm so sorry Rose, I hope it is not too late to say sorry," he murmured as he gently rocked her in his arms. "I'm sorry, please give me a chance to prove that I have changed, that I'm not the same man I was before. Please, Rose. Please," he pleaded. He didn't care if the tears that had accumulated in his grey eyes ran down his cheeks.

Rose didn't respond. The exhaustion of restoring two people's memories was too much for her and she was sleeping soundly in Scorpius' embrace. She wanted to stay awake to tell him she had forgiven him, but sleep won over.

Teddy let Scorpius stay with Rose, not wanting to bother either of them. He motioned for Lucca to follow him out, and with one last look towards Scorpius-who was already starting to fall asleep as well-he followed Teddy out the door.

"What's going to happen now?" Teddy asked.

Lucca simply shrugged his shoulders, not knowing any more than Teddy.

"Well, good luck mate. May the best man win."

* * *

 **Authors Note: Hello! I hope you've all had a wonderful week!**

 **Please read and review! Tell me what you think!**

 **Chapter 11 is being edited..( thank you seelieprincess) and should be up soon. Chapter 12 is giving me some problems, but I'm working on it. Like I said I hope to finish before the wedding.. Hopefully... Anyway, review please!**

 **-dracorocks**


	11. Chapter 11

**Standing at the sink now, looking at the mirror  
Don't know where I am or how I got here  
Well the only thing that I know how to find  
Is another vice.. **

**-Vice by Miranda lambert**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Heels clicking on the sidewalk, Rose made her way through the crowd of people. They all seem to step aside for her. She was ignoring the looks she got from men and women alike. Pushing her sunglasses higher up her nose, even if there was no sun out, they provided some sort of privacy in her mind. Adjusting her black leather jacket and making sure her skirt was facing the correct way, she made her way into a large archaic looking building. She hated coming here. She hated having been reduced to asking advice from her not-friend-but-not-enemy. Granted she had only been reduced to this once before, it still bothers her to have a need for outside opinions and help.

The indifference between the two women was, unusual in its own way. Their acquaintance was based on blackmail and dirty secrets, pretty little lies.

Bracing herself for an awkward and annoying encounter, Rose loudly knocked on the stupid green door.

A stunning, beautiful blonde woman opened the door. Her large doe like green-grey eyes widen slightly. Leaning on her door frame, a large sly smile gracing her burgundy coloured lips, she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the redhead woman standing haughtily outside her door.

"Weasley."

"Nott."

Ms. Nott stood aside and allowed Rose to walk inside her large flat. Rose felt like she was walking into a luxurious version of the Slytherin common room. With expensive chandeliers and vintage furniture, things you could only dream of buying of you didn't think about the amount of money you were spending.

"I see you've redone the flat. Again." Drawled Rose, setting herself down on the soft leather couch.

"Cut to the chase Weasley. I've got an important appointment with a Muggle designer. I don't have time to spare for you." Sneered the pretty girl across from her, a scowl spreading on her pretty face.

"Always to the point aren't we Nott. Don't I even get offered a beverage? Oh, what would your poor Pure Blooded ancestors say about such lack of hospitality." Drawls Rose.

"You're not worth my hospitality darling. But, I suppose you're right."

With a wave of her hand, a small tray apparated. With another wave, the tea was pouring itself into two cups.

"So, what did you do know?" Asked Amelie, as she elegantly lowered herself onto the sofa.

"It's not so much what I've done, but what I need to do."

"Is this about Scorpius or Lucca? Because, I thought we had already solved that problem Weasley"

Rose stared the Amelie's hand. A large ring sat on her ring finger. "You are engaged?"

For the first time in her life Amelie Nott was caught of guard, almost dropping the cup of tea, she looked around wide eyed and away from the shocked redhead. How was she going to explain this one? If she lied Rose would simply pry and find out either way. If she told the truth, she would be risking years of a carefully secreted relationship coming out in the open.

"Answer the question Nott. It's a simple yes or no. Who's the bloke?" Asked Rose as she inched closer towards the edge of the sofa.

"It's none of your business Weasley. We are here for you, not me." Responded the green-eyed woman.

"Fine, but I will find out. Anyway, as I was saying. I've restored Lucca and Scorpius memories."

This time Amelie dropped the tea cup. "You've got to be joking? Why would you do that! A-and did you? Y-you didn't you know?" Asked a flabbergasted Amelie.

"Didn't what? Mention to Scorpius of the fact that you tried using a love potion on him during Hogwarts? Of course not darling, I'm not that vindictive towards you."

Amelie didn't know whether to be glad or disappointed with the news. Sure, during Hogwarts she did some questionable things. But she did change. She wasn't trying to hold on to a relationship that would never be. She wasn't trying to please her father. Her father was dead now, she could be her own person. She could finally admit her love for another man.

"Nott. Help me, what do I do?" Snapped Rose.

"Nothing, let things happen. You can't start the next chapter in your life, if you keep on rereading the last one. Move on Weasley. That's what I did. You don't see me pinning for Scorpius, do you?"

"It's just so confusing."

"What's confusing? That Scorpius finally got his head out of his arse and admitted to himself that he has feeling for you, or that Lucca is still irrecoverably bloody in love with you?"

"Both." Groaned Rose, throwing back her head.

Amelie sighed softly, she never did understand how Rose always had a way to irritate her. She literally has two of the most good looking men fighting over her and she is confused about it? Bloody hell, that's every girl's dream. Honestly, Scorpius and Lucca are like north and south. Completely different yes, but they are also so, so similar.

"Sorry Weasley, I can't help you this time. I don't know how honestly. Just let your heart do all the talking. You've experience being with both, now let your heart decide what it wants, after all the heart wants what it wants."

Rose rolled her yes at Amelie. Of course she knew what her heart wanted, that didn't mean she was going to instantly jump to it. She needed time. She couldn't deal with both Lucca and Scorpius. If this was Merlin's way of punishing her, than he might as well smite her down now. Here, instantly would be good.

"You're of no help Nott, by the way tell louis that next time he come he should take his ties with him." Responded Rose slyly, slowly smirking at the blonde woman before her, choking on her tea.

"H-how? W-what?"

"I'm a trained investigator darling, while you were talking I looked around to find what didn't seem to belong, and I doubt you like to wear ties, especially that tie."

Amelie silently cursed her luck. Well, secrets out. "Do you mind?" She asked hesitantly.

"No, surprisingly I don't. It was always him wasn't it? Every time you would stop your relationship with Scorpius, he was the mysterious bloke you would always hide away with wasn't it?"

Amelie nodded slowly, relieved that Rose didn't mind. For some unknown reason she hated to admit to herself, Roses opinion mattered greatly. Her approval mattered more than any other persons, maybe it had to do with with fact that Louis was her best friend and also cousin.

"Well, than I guess we can't be simply just acquaintances Nott, you are after all engaged to my favorite cousin and best friend."

"Yeah, thank you Wea-Rose."

Rose cringed at hearing Amelie say her name, but she figured she just would have to get over it.

"Just know Amelie, that if you hurt him, I will kill you slowly and painfully. Also, good luck with Aunt Fleur and Victoire, I don't envy you at all. Have fun, I'll see you soon I hope."

Amelie waved Rose away and sat deeper into her chair once the door closed. Bloody hell, she was going to be related to not only Rose, but Dominique Weasley. Could things be even more messed up, she wondered.

X.

Instead of going home, Rose apparated to see James. She knew he would most likely be home, so she apparated right into his living room.

"James?" She called out. She looked around the flat and grimaced at the smell of alcohol and leftover food around the place.

Waving her wand around she set to clean up the flat, and tried to find some food to make for lunch. She was so engrossed with cleaning the place, that she didn't hear James walk in the door.

The first thing james noticed was the smell of cleaning supplies. And the fact that his windows were wide open and it smelled decent in his flat. Plus, it smells bloody amazing, like potato soup and fresh rolls. He dropped his broom by the front door and called out to whoever was cleaning and cooking.

"Mum?"

He rounded the corner and saw the wrong redhead standing over the sink. Instead of his mum, he saw Rosie.

"Rosie?"

Rose jumped and slammed her head above the counter . "Shit! Oh, hey Jamie." She said with a grimace as she rubbed her sore head.

James chuckled and opened his arms for his younger cousin. He wasn't as close to her as Albus or Louis were, but he did see her as a second little sister. He softly kissed the sore spot on her head and hugged her tighter.

"Missed you Ro. I'm glad you're still kicking. How are you feeling?"

Rose laughed and pushed off James. She went back to her soup and checked to see if it was done. James followed her and stole a roll of the basket.

"You've still got the touch Weasley, so bloody good.." Moaned James as he bit into the warm buttered roll.

"Whatever Potter, go and get cleaned up lunch is almost done." She said as she smacked his hand away from the rolls. James pouted but did as he was told.

It felt nice to cook for someone other than just herself again. Since she left 's she had been living alone, no Scorpius or Lucca. It was past New Years and she still had to see either of them. After she restored their memories, they agreed to see each other after the new year, only it was the second week of January and she still had not heard from either men,if it wasn't for Louis knowing they were safe in Italy with Lucca's parents she would of gone and looked for them herself, as awkward as it would of been.

"Rosie!" She was brought back by James shaking her slightly.

"Food is ready. Where are your bowls James?"

James stepped around her and grabbed some bowls from the cupboard behind her. He motioned for her to move and poured some soup into the bowls for them. Rose grabbed the basket of Rolls and sat at the bar, waiting for her food. James sat next to her and they ate in silence. The occasional "this is so bloody delicious Rosie" was heard from James a few times.

After they finished lunch, James spelled the dishes to wash themselves and followed Rose into his sitting room.

"What did you do Rose?"

"I restored Lucca and Scorpius memories."

"Well. That sucks." Said James laughing.

Rose laughed, along with James.

"Oh, Rosie what will I do with you?"

"I don't even know what to do with me Jamie."

They sat in silence once more, simply watching the snow fall outside. She doesn't know how long she sat there next to James, but all she knows is that she felt a lot better. She leaned her head on her cousins broad shoulder and sighed.

"I'm scared James, I'm scared of making the wrong decision, of when they make me chose, of choosing the wrong one." She whispered.

"You can't chose wrong if you've chosen with your heart Rosie. Your heart is never wrong Ro."

"You're the second person to tell me that. But, I'm scared regardless. Scared of sacrificing my heart and it being broken again. My heart has been locked away for so long and now I feel the cracks becoming more and more, and soon it will be shattered and I'll be left vulnerable once more. Who do I know I can trust with it?"

"You don't know how to trust. You just need to trust that your heart won't get broken and let yourself love again Rose. You won't know unless you give away your heart. You will always be thinking about the what could be's and miserable for the rest of your life. Let your heart be broken Rose, it's the only way you will learn."

X.

After he talk with James, Rose finally apparated home. She walked through her garden and smiled slightly at the small fairies that were playing by the fountain. She watched them for a few minutes before picking a narcissus flower off the edge. Smelling the sweet smell, she twirled the flower in her hand as she made her way to her front door.

She stopped short of opening the door, when she hear noises coming from inside her home. Pulling out her wand, she pushed opened the door and braced herself for any spells that would come her way, when none came she slowly made her way inside.

Her heart was beating fast with adrenaline as she walked further into her home. She finally was close enough to distinguish the voices. They were male, both too deep for her to be able to distinguish if she knew them or not. She stopped suddenly when she heard her name. Whoever they were knew her.

She stopped and shook her head, she was being stupid and paranoid. The wards would keep anyone she didn't know away, not just that but her home was unplottable. She finally made her way into the kitchen and saw three blond heads and one dark head. She internally groaned, she didn't have the energy to deal with this. She needed to prepare for the trial, the last thing she needed was to be around Scorpius and Lucca.

"What's going on here?" She yelled over the men's arguing.

They all turned stunned to see her. Lucca made his way towards her and pulled her into a hug.

"Hello Rose. You look amazing."

Rose blushed a bit and smiled tightly at Lucca. She looked too see Scorpius smiling at her. A large beautiful smile grazed his face, his grey eyes sparkling with warmth.

"Rose."

"Err, Scorpius."

If possible Roses blush deepened. She could feel herself grow hotter. She placed her wand on the nearest surface and chucked of her jacket. Zipped of her high heeled boots and sent them upstairs to her room.

"So, what's going on here? Louis, Albus? Anyone plan to explain?" She asked as she leaned against the edge of the bar.

"Well. Um, Lucca and Scorpius decided to come back and well, um…" Mumbled Albus.

"Lucca needs a place to stay, at least until the trial is over as does Malfoy." Finished off Louis.

Rose closed her eyes and cursed Merlin to hell and back. Why her? Karma was being a right bitch right now. She rubbed her temples and slowly opened her blue eyes.

"What?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said you hypocrite. I heard you." Growled Rose glaring at Louis.

"Excuse me? Hypocrite?"

"Yes! I can't believe you Louis Weasley! Amelie Nott? Really?" Screamed Rose.

She watched in satisfaction as Louis eyes widened, then narrowed.

"How do you know?" He growled.

"We are acquainted Louis, I still can't believe you. You've given me so much crap about Scorpius and Lucca, and you've been doing the same fucken thing!"

"No Rose! What I've done with Amelie is nowhere near what you've done with Scorpius or Lucca!"

Both cousins glared at each other, while Lucca, Scorpius and Albus looked on in confusion.

"What's going on?" Asked Albus timidly.

"Nothing Al." Gritted out Louis, never lifting his glare off Rose. "We are done talking about this understood Rose? Don't mention it again. I'm not sadistic and evil like you, and she's nothing like you."

Rose snorted at Louis insults." You don't know her at all Louis. But, fine. We are done talking about this, just ask her why you were always second best." Spat Rose.

Everyone watch Louis disappear in an angry strut out the door.

"So can can I stay?"

All Rose could do was groan.

X

 **I'm back! Yay! Lol. It's been a while, I'm so very sorry to**

 **not of updated in months! But, life got in the way. A lot. No excuses though, I'm working on the story still and I'm almost done! Yay. Anyways, I hope y'all are still sticking to this story and I know this chapter isn't that great but next one will be promise! Please review and enjoy!**

 **P.s sorry for the format, it's literally midnight and I'm doing this on my phone.**

 **Thanks to the people that reviewed last chapter! Love y'all!**

 **-Dracorocks**


	12. Chapter 12

**Perfect Storm chp. 12**

 **A/N: first of, I would like to humbly apologize to anyone who is still reading this story. I give no excuses to any of you, because I can't offer any that will make up for the fact that I haven't updated in months. Second, I could really use a new Beta. Because honestly I need all the help I can get with my grammar and I need someone to help keep me in track with updating and writing. If anyone is interested, please PM. Third, this is once again an unedited chapter. Please bear with me as I'm sure there will be mistakes. This is probably the last time I will place the A/N at the beginning of any chapter. So, enjoy,review, even though this might not be the best chapter ever, and have a wonderful Thanksgiving if you celebrate!**

* * *

 **"Don't feel sad over someone who gave up on you, feel sorry for them because they gave up on someone whom would have never given up on them."**

 **-Frank Ocean**

* * *

Rose landed in the middle of the Ministry Atrium with a small pop. Composing herself, she walked towards the lifts that would take her to her mother's office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Tears pricked at her eyes as she stepped out of the lift. She practically ran towards her mum's office in a blur of crazed red hair. Not bothering to stop and knock, she simply pushed open the door causing it to make a loud noise as it hit the wall behind it.

"WHO'S bloody idea was it too keep me in the dark about Abercrombie!?"She raged at her mother, who sat stunned behind her desk. "Did any of you think about telling me? Especially before the trial today? Or was I simply going to sit in the dark until they brought out the person responsible for the past years shit mum? Answer me!" Finished Rose, slamming her hand onto the desk.

Hermione Weasley, looked at her daughter stunned. Never had Rose barged into her office in such a state. Never had she actually seen Rose loose her cool, she would always hide away her emotions from everyone, including herself. Yet, here stood her little girl angry and red-faced yelling. That was not acceptable.

"Rose Weasley, you will NOT barge in here yelling at me, do I make myself clear?" Responded Hermione, giving Rose her scary I'm-your-mother-you-will-listen-to-me glare.

Rose huffed and pulled out the chair behind her. Instead of sitting down she looked coldly at her mother.

"Answer me mother. Who's idea was it?" Her voice was as cold as ice, yet the fire burning in the fireplace crackled, giving Rose a rather fierce looking fiery halo.

"Do not speak to me like that Rose." Spoke Hermione in a strong motherly voice. She would not be intimidated by her own child. Even if her child was looking a tad bit crazed and scary at the moment, she knew this experience would change her sweet loving Rosie.

"Love, your father and I agreed that with everything going on with you, it would be better if you didn't know. It was for the best Rosie, it would only of made your situation worse honey. Rose, you had been kidnapped for two weeks, two weeks love. They tortured you, almost starved you-"

"I was there mum." Interrupted Rose dryly, glaring at the window behind her mum.

"-yes, well. We didn't want to add any extra pressure to you honey. Do you understand?" Finished Hermione awkwardly.

The two women sat in silence for a few minutes, before Hermione saw the anger deflate from Rose's eyes. Her previously darkened blue eyes, once again looking like her usual sapphire colour.

"You still should have told me mum. I had to find out from a conversation in the bloody office. I tried to find dad to ask him, but he wasn't home. Uncle Harry wasn't any better, he simply stuttered and ran off. I had a right to know mum. The trial is today, I'm not ready to sit there and watch you question a man I once looked up to. It's going to be hard mum." Sighed Rose in defeat, lowering herself into the chair.

"Everything will be fine honey. After today, we won't have to worry about anyone trying to hurt us. We will find out why you were taken, and what drove him to betray us all like this Rosie. You don't have to go, you can stay here or go home honey. Nobody Is going to force you to go, nor are they going to judge you for not being present." Said Hermione as she stood up and walked around her desk to hug Rose.

She softly ran her thin fingers through Rose's curly red hair, reminiscing of the times where Rose would seek her out for comfort and advice. She can't even remember the last time she has a proper conversation with her daughter or even her son. She didn't know about her life. Was she seeing anyone? Was it serious? Should she start to plan a wedding anytime soon? Oh, Merlin! Was she being safe?

"Rosie, are you seeing anyone?"

She felt Rose stiffen in her arms. So she was seeing someone?

Hermione pulled Rose out of her arms and looked at her. Cursing Ron for teaching Rose how to make a poker face, she relied on her intuition.

"Is it serious?"

"Mum I don't have time to see anyone, I don't have a boyfriend." Groaned Rose, stepping away from her mother. "I've got to go mum. I'll see you later ok?" She gave her mum a quick kiss and ran out the door. Bloody hell, she thought.

Hermione shook her head and smiled at her daughter's retreating back. She was definitely hiding something, she mused. She made a point to visit Rose after the trial was over, and get to the bottom of whatever it was she was hiding.

* * *

Louis watched his cousin walk by on her way to the lifts. As mad as he was at her, he couldn't help but feel concerned for her. She looked scared and confused. Something that he ever rarely saw in her.

He watched as she stopped at the end of the hall and rest her head against the wall. He saw her shudder and put both her arms above her head. He also noticed she was stupid enough to only be wearing a thin jacket and thin looking jeans. Trust her to make fashion advice from Victory.

Sighing, he unfastened his cloak and walked towards Rose. He could already feel the slight chill in the air. He carefully draped the cloak around Rose's shoulders and stepped back, waiting for her to turn around and look at him.

When she did, she said nothing. She simply took one look at him and nodded before walking away from him. He let her walk away a few spaces before he called out to her.

"Rose! We need to talk!" He yelled at her retreating back.

"No we don't. You told me we were done Louis." She shouted back.

"Don't be such a child Rose. It doesn't suit you. Look at me when I'm talking."

He knew that he probably shouldn't be talking to her in such a commanding tone, but if he wanted answers he was going to have to be an arse.

"Rose, stop. Don't make me take out my wand-" Louis spoke as he slowly made his way towards her.

"And what Louis? Curse me? Stun me into place? I don't have time for your shit Louis, you don't speak to me for three fucken weeks and now you decide we need to talk? No, fuck off Louis." Spat rose as she turned back around.

Before she could even walk two steps away, Louis had grabbed her by her arm and spun her around. Angry blue eyes met furious and hurt sapphire blue eyes.

"Do not talk to me like that Rose. Let's not do this."

They stared at each other, neither wanting to be the first to look away. Eventually Louis let go of Rose and took a short step back.

"You've changed." Said Louis softly. He looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah, well I'm not the only one." Spat Rose.

She gave him one last look, before continuing her journey to the courtroom. Louis sadly and guiltily let her go, he would have to wait for the right moment to explain his actions to her.

* * *

Lucca looked around the almost packed courtroom trying to find Rose. He had not seen her since that morning. He saw a few members of her family sitting on his left, but couldn't place her amongst the few redheads. He caught Albus' eye and nodded at him before focusing his eyes towards the front.

Scorpius was doing the same, he tried to find Rose. He thought he had seen her, but it turned out to be Lily Potter instead. Knowing now that he had never truly slept with her, made it slightly less awkward whenever she raised an eyebrow at him. He saw Mrs.. Weasley walk into the courtroom with Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, but still no Rose.

"Where do you think she is?" He softly asked Lucca.

"I'm not sure, but she left in a hurry this morning." Mumbled Lucca as he took up his searching.

"Who are we talking about boys?" Asked a soft twinkling voice.

"No one mother." Responded Lucca, looking at his mother and blushing slightly under her gaze.

Daphne Zabini and Astoria Malfoy shared a look watching their respective sons. It wasn't until the doors burst open and a redhead woman in a deep blue cloak walked in, did they see a change in their demeanor. Both sat up straighter and blushed slightly as the girl looked over to them. Sharing one last look, both mothers smiled lightly. It would seem their children shared a common interest in the Redhead.

Lucca and Scorpius watched Rose greet her family members. All except for confused both blond men, since when do Louis and Rose ignore each other? They didn't have much time to ponder that question as the man responsible for the past years grief was brought into the court.

Everyone in the room watched as Adam Abercrombie was brought into the courtroom. A small sneer graced his face as he looked towards the Weasley family. The small courtroom sat at the edge of their seats watching for any reactions from Weasley/Potter families. When none was giving most began to whisper among themselves. Some even sneaked looks toward the small space that the Malfoy and Zabini families occupied. Confused as to why a former Death Eater was amongst the crowd.

Scorpius was too busy staring at Rose, to notice that the courtroom had gone up in whispers. He looked for any reaction from her. He simply stared at her wondering what was going through her mind at the moment. It wasn't until his father motioned for him to pay attention did he realize that the trial has begun.

The members of the wizengamot tried hard to quiet down the room, which was slowly growing louder and louder. For the first time in her life Rose felt unable to feel anything whatsoever. She felt numb and devoid of any feelings. She tried to focus on what was happening in front of her, but with the whispers going on around her she felt like she was slowly spiraling into a dark place in her mind she had not been too in years.

"ENOUGH!"

Scorpius jumped when he heard the loud angry voice coming from the Minister of Magic. He watched in fascination as the room instantly fell quiet and Mrs. Weasley jumped to question the bastard shackled in the middle of the room.

"Mr. Abercrombie, what lead you to commit the countless murders you are accused of committing?"

The man's black eyes shined with pride as he wickedly grinned at the small woman."We need a reform. You people are bringing our world to its end. You are running our kind. We need to cleanse the world of your rules and government. We need to cleanse our world of those who have chosen to hurt us. Those who dare mix our blood with those who are not worth it!." Yelled the man.

With that the whole courtroom once again broke out in loud whispers, some people yelled obscenities at the man rattling his shackles. Scorpius saw that Mrs. Weasley was shocked beyond words. He saw the Minister's appealed yet angry look formed on his face. He wouldn't blame him if he simply sentenced the man to death.

"I have just one quick question Mr. Abercrombie, did you act alone?" Asked Mrs. Weasley after she recovered from her shock.

The room waited in hushed anticipation, the aurors in the room stood to their full attention. Everyone waited. It felt like like a lifetime had passed when he finally spoke.

"The one you look for will never be found. He will find you."

Before anyone could make a move the room filled with darkness and in the pandemonium that followed no one knew what to do.

Scorpius drew his wand but a body falling onto him caused him to lose it. Struggling to stand, he gently removed the body off him. He could hear spells and screams all around him, eventually he was able to stand only to be tackled down by someone or something. Cursing loudly he made to get up once more only to realize that the courtroom was still and no longer pitch dark.

There in the middle of the room stood a still Adam Abercrombie. A single note hanging from his body. It didn't take long before the Aurors took charge and asked to stay calm. Urging everyone to not leave the room. It took a moment for Scorpius' mind to realize that he should make sure his parents were not harmed. It also took him a moment to realize that the body that had fallen on him was his mother's.

"Mum! No! No! Please! Mum!" He screamed as he fell to his knees. Never had he felt so hopeless and in so much pain and he was now.

"Mum, wake up please" he yelled as he was pulled away from her body.

He didn't see the looks of pity and shock being sent his way. He simply saw his mother being taken away from him, and never in his whole life had he seen his father cry. A flash of red caught his attention and once he saw who it was he unashamedly broke down in her arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Perfect Storm: Chp. 13**

 **"Turn your face towards the sun**

 **let the shadows fall behind you**

 **dont look back, just carry on**

 **and the shadows will never find you."**

 **-Rihanna**

* * *

 _He watches as she made her way down the aisle. She was a vision in white. Her long red hair flowing freely in the wind, only adding to her already simply but elegant look. His heart constricted knowing she was getting closer to him. He could see the way her blue eyes sparkled with happiness and warmth. He couldn't shake the fear that she might disappeared and leave him cold and alone._

 _Slowly he wipes his palms on his robes as he continues to observe her. He doesn't know why she is taking so long to reach him. It's unbearable to think she might turn around and leave. But, she is getting closer now, yet her smile is slowly fading leaving in its place a look of pure sadness and sorrow. He tries to move towards_ _her and bring her towards him, to show her he loves her and never wishes to see her sad, but he can't. He can't move and that is terrifying him. He tries to speak, to yell that he loves her, but no words come out._

 _He's desperate now. Desperate because out of the shadows is his foe. He watches helplessly as he reaches her, as he puts his arms around her as he lovingly strokes her back and makes her smile. Rage and hurt surge through him as he watches the woman he loves being loved by someone that isn't him. He feels as if he is slowly drowning into a dark dark world. He tries to speak, to yell, but it's of no use. She can't hear him trying to fight for her love. For her, for them. His heart leaps with hope when she looks towards him. And it crumbles just as fast as she walks away._

 _She's walking away with him. Walking away from them. He finally finds his voice and screams for her. He screams until the darkness overtakes him. But, not once does she turn back. Not even when his screams sound like those of a wounded animal mourning it's mate. Not once did she turn_.

* * *

"You know, instead of simply staring at her, can actually help me with these bloody ridiculous flowers." Spoke a voice, startling Scorpius.

In a sudden swirl of silver Lily Potter appeared in from of him.

"Honestly, Malfoy." She responded as she thrusts the shimmering silver roses to him quite violently. "I never agreed to help with this bloody wedding you know. I was guilted into it by my mum."

He watched still in a bit of shock as she took a few roses and formed small crowns arranging them onto the opening of the large archway leading up to the marquee.

"Erm, Potter? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing Malfoy? I'm trying to arrange the 500 bloody "crystallized" roses." She said in a sad yet correct imitation of Amelie.

Scorpius couldn't help but snort in response and dropped the roses in his arms. "So, why me?"

"Oh, you looked pathetic simply standing here looking at Rose and Zabini. I mean, honestly Malfoy. You know?" Responded Lily as she summoned the crowns and arranged them all on the first arch. "Plus, you looked like you could use someone to talk too. Hand me the ivy yeah?"

"I'm not Pathetic." He scoffed, but did as he was told."Wait, how are we supposed to arrange this?" He asked confused.

"I'm not saying you're pathetic, I'm simply saying you look pathetic."

A loud giggle interrupted his train of thought and be sharply making him look towards the direction it had came from.

"See what I mean?" Teased Lily. "Pathetic honestly, why don't you simply go over there and proclaim your infinite love for her." She mumbled, as she struggled to arrange the ivy around the roses.

"Let me in a small detail there Potter, I'm not in love with her." He responded as he took pity on the small redhead and untangled her from the clutches of the stupid ivy.

"Yeah, and I'm the bloody Minister of magic."

"No need to be sarcastic Potter. I'm not necessarily in love with her, I'm simply-"

"Completely head over heels, crazy for her, infatuat- Oi! That hurts you arse." She yelped rubbing her face. "No need to violently assault me with the bloody roses. Now look what you've done, their ruined." She cried theatrically falling to her knees.

They both looked at the wilted roses on the ground. Feeling guilty Scorpius looked apologetically at the redhead on the ground frantically trying to fix the poor flowers.

"I can fix that." Spoke a soft voice from next to him, making him almost jump out of his skin.

He didn't even have to look to know who it was. He didn't dare look directly at her, still embarrassed about the incident that morning with the orange juice.

"Thank Merlin Rosie. Malfoy here ruined them." Cried Lily.

"Well, whatever you told him must of really upset him for this happen, there all fixed." She said as she handed Lily the newly fixed flowers. "By the way Nana wants help fixing the tables. If you don't mind Scorpius, I know it's a bit weird for you being here but.."

"Yeah, um yeah I'll lend a hand." He responded awkwardly trying to fight the image of a very upset Rose. Bloody orange juice he thought.

"Thanks, I'll see you both early tomorrow morning right?" She exclaimed excited.

"Yeah, can't wait Rosie." Came the sarcastic reply from Lily.

"Cheer up Lily, it's only once that you get married right? Let's have fun!"

Scorpius watched her go. He watched her walk around to her various cousins and watched as she smiled brightly.

"Merlin, who knew the great Slytherin God was such a sap. Honesty Malfoy if you want my advice, ask her to be your date for tomorrow." Spoke Lily with a bright smile on her face. "Or you can come with me and make her feel jealous, plus I need to get back at my ex, who sadly will be at the wedding also." A mischievous glint appeared in her brown eyes.

"I would much rather ask her Potter, no offense of course." He responded."You scare me somewhat Potter." He winked at her and took of in the direction he had seen Rose go.

Before he managed to make it over to Rose he had an extremely awkward encounter with Dominique, luckily she ignored him and continued to arrange the flowers down the aisle. He thanked Merlin and raced as fast as he could past her. When he looked back his eyes were overwhelmed by the amount of flowers in the marquee.

"It's a lot isn't it?"

"Yeah, but that's Amelie for you."

"Not just Amelie, but aunt Fleur and mostly every other female in this whole bloody family." Laughed Rose. "Here, help me will you? Fold this for me and set them on each plate." He handed him a large bundle of cloth.

"Silk? Really? Silk? Bloody hell! Is she spending her whole inheritance on this wedding?" Exclaimed Scorpius.

"It's a bit much right? Make sure the initials are up please." Giggled Rose.

"Seriously?!"

They looked at each other and laughed. Soon they were both laughing to the point where they were leaning on each other for support. It took them a few minutes before they calmed down enough to to be able to continue working.

"Rose?"

"Hmm?" She asked continuing to fold the serviettes.

He watched her for a few seconds before clearing his throat and working up the courage to ask her to be his date. Why he was so bloody nervous? He didn't know, but he sure as hell didn't like feeling so unsure of himself around her all the bloody time. Maybe it was the bloody dream he had, or the stupid idea that she might not feel the same way he felt about her. Not that he was willing to admit it to himself anytime soon. He knew he didn't love her, but what the hell did he feel for her? She wasn't the same girl he remember, she was different, he was different. He watched her expertly folding the serviettes and fought the urge to reach out to towards her and push the loose curls back into her bun. He had never really noticed the small line of freckles going down to her neck or the light dusting of freckles on her nose. She was beautiful, her eyelashes were perfectly curled and a different color that her hair, he did notice the dark circles under eyes, but that didn't deter from her beauty. She was truly ethereal. She didn't belong in this world, she was too perfect for him. But, he knew she had more demons than anyone he's ever met, but so did he. They were perfect for one another, so why couldn't he bring himself to admit it now? He's observed her relationship with Lucca and they seemed in perfect sync with each other, he admits he's broken by it.

"Scorpius?"

Her voice breaks through his thoughts and he looks up to see her looking at him confused.

"Right." He clears his throat, suddenly feeling lightheaded. Well, here goes he thinks. "Do you want to be my date tomorrow?" He looks at her blue eyes, and sees the mixture of relief and shock.

"Oh."

His heart is hammering in his chest, like he's has just ran one of those muggle marathons that Rose is always going on about wanting to do. He's so focused on himself that he almost missed her answer.

"I'll be the one in silver." She said as she walked away. But not before leaning over slightly to give him a small kiss on the check. "Look for me ok?

"Alright. See you then."

In the distance he can hear Lily cheering, and he can't help but laugh.

Scorpius Malfoy 1, Lucca Zabini 0, he thinks.

* * *

 **A/N: Well Hello guys! Again here is an unedited chapter. Filled with mistakes. Still would like to share my work with a beta. Anyone interested please PM me. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. To those who still read this story THANK YOU! I've finally have time to write, so my updates will be more frequent. I've got most of the chapters written and I'm working on finalizing the endinging! Please review is y'all wish! enjoy!**

 **-DracoRocks**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Harry Potter is not mine.**_

 _ **chapter 14**_

 **"Every little thing I remember every little thing. The high, the hurt, the shine, the sting, of every little thing..."**

 **Carly Pearce; "every little thing.**

* * *

A large silver mirror stood in a corner, mirroring back the image of an impeccably dressed couple. They shared a small smile that didn't quite reach their eyes, neither wanting to be the one that spoke first. As the red headed woman looked at her reflection, she sighed deeply picking up a small diamond necklace.

"You deserve to be happy Rose. I'm sorry for everything I've done and said in these past few months. Please forgive me."

Rose felt tears prick at the corner of her blue eyes.

"It's ok Louis. I'm sorry as well. I should not of had acted the way I did." Whispered Rose.

"You have nothing to apologize for Rosie; I should be the only one groveling here." Responded Louis.

As he helped Rose clip on her necklace, he thought about how far they had come in the last few months. He did feel sorry for the way he had behaved towards his cousin, he had hurt her and that was not acceptable to him. Even if that meant accepting that he needed to come to terms with accepting Scorpius Malfoy.

"There, now come on smile for me." He said, readjusting his robes.

"Let's go get you married Louis. You look dashingly handsome." Teased Rose.

"And you look beautiful Rose. Scorpius is a lucky man, that doesn't mean I like him." Warned Louis, playfully.

Rose shook her head at her older cousin and launched her herself into his arms taking the blond man by surprise. Louis chuckled and kissed the top of Rose's head.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

"Yes." Breathed Louis.

"Come on, we will be late if we don't go now. You'll do great out there and the next time I see you, you will be a married man Lou." Giggled Rose; patting Louis' arm.

Leading the way down the hall, Rose smiled and giggled at Louis' pale face.

"Good luck, I'll see you out there!" Shouted, Rose she descended the stairs.

She left Louis to find his way towards his mother who instantly smothered him and took him to see the rest of the woman in the family. She scanned the crowed for a familiar platinum blond head, disappointment ran through her when she didn't see him. She kept walking her long silver dress flowing with the wind behind her. The sky looked dark and grey and Rose prayed it did not rain. She stopped when she spotted Lucca heading towards her, she smiled gently when he reached her and handed her a glass of champagne. They stood in comfortable silence watching various guest hurry by in search of their chairs.

"You look beautiful Rose." Whispered Lucca; sipping his champagne.

" It seems I wasn't the only who thought of wearing some sort of grey." Laughed Rose.

"Well, you are by far the most beautiful." Said Lucca; a small blush appearing on his handsome face.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." Responded Rose.

"Thank you, but I think black robes were a must for the men." Laughed Lucca.

They lapsed back into their comfortable silence, simply listening to the excited chatter of the people around them. As the wind picked up, Rose shivered a bit. She wasn't sure if it was from the wind itself or because Scorpius had just arrived.

"Rose, will you do me the honor of being my date tonight?" Spoke Lucca, breaking through her thoughts.

Rose instantly wiped her head around to see Lucca's excited and hopeful eyes. She saw how his smile started to falter, and eventually disappeared, confusion overtaking him. Rose felt like something inside of her was breaking, she couldn't bring herself to hurt him, but she also couldn't lie to him. She finished her drink and picked another off the floating trays, drinking it completely as if it had been nothing.

"Rose?" Sounded Lucca's confused voice. "Are you alright? Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh, no its-" Spoke Rose, only to be interrupted by Scorpius coming her way.

"Rose? If you don't want to its fine, just save me a dance ok?" said Lucca, following Roses gaze. Of course it would be Scorpius. Wasn't it always?

"I'll see you after Rose."

He looked at her one more time before heading towards his seat. He watched as Scorpius made his way to her and smiled at her, and even as painful as it was to watch her give him back a shy smile, he knew that the reason Rose didn't want to be his date was because she was already Scorpius'. Anger filled him as he watched Rose look at Scorpius like he was the only man in the whole world. As he watched Scorpius fix a strand of Rose's hair he missed the sad looks he was getting from Lily and Albus. They too saw the train wreck that was Rose's love life. Because being with Scorpius only lead in one direction. Yet, as much as Lucca hated to admit it, he would always be second best, but he would always be the first to love her. He forced himself to face forwards and met Lily's sad glance, he softly smiled and looked towards the front seeing a nervous Louis Weasley. He tried his best to focus on the wedding once it commenced, but seeing Rose up there holding those roses, only reminded him of his stupid dream. It's still fresh in his memory, losing her to Scorpius, her walking away before he could call out to her. It hurt him deeply and simply helped in making his already strained relationship with his cousin worse. He refused to speak to anyone about it, and honestly no one needs to know. He watches Rose stare off into the distance, with a small smile on her beautiful face. He realizes just how much he truly does love her, and how much work he has to do for her to feel the same.

* * *

Scorpius had never been more nervous in his life. He took the untrusting glances most of the guests send him like a champion; his only concern was to make sure Rose had a good time. He sat silently seething as he watched Lucca and Rose softly sway around the dance floor. He had lost count of how many drinks he had drunk at the bar, the only thing that mattered was Rose laughing and dancing with someone that wasn't him. She looked so happy and relaxed, she had turned down his continuous offers about dancing, preferring to dance away the night with Lucca. That thought made him seethe even more, not being able to take it anymore, he stood and walked towards Rose and Lucca.

He was not aware of the scene he was beginning to cause pushing his way towards them. Nothing seems to matter, not even the fact that he had lost all sense of control. Oh, how his grandfather must be rolling in his cold grave right now. He was not aware of the guests having had stopped to see where he was heading, nor does that his face resembled the thunder clouds of in the distance. He stopped short of Lucca and before he could register his arm had pulled Lucca away from Rose and his fist had collided against Lucca's nose. A loud crack of thunder boomed all around masking the sound of pain coming from a surprised Lucca.

It all happened so fast, Lucca swung his fist onto Scorpius' face knocking him back into the crowd. Scorpius did not lose a second and launched himself at Lucca, taking him down and beating every bit of him he could reach. He channeled his pain, anger, and frustration onto a poor unsuspecting Lucca, who was not even defending himself at that point. When Scorpius realized Lucca was not going to fight back he stopped and looked around to see Rose staring at him with the most heartbreaking look he had ever seen on anyone. He saw Louis holding his crying wife, looking like if he could he probably would pummel him himself. He felt himself being lifted up by the arm by someone, not paying attention as too who grabbed him, he allowed himself to be taken away from Lucca. It seemed as if the world has slowly stopped spinning as he saw Rose lift her wand and slowly got Lucca cleaned up. She did it with so much love it pained him to see it, so much to the point tears pooled around his eyes. He watched until the crowd blocked his view and only then did he look to his arm.

"You've done it now Malfoy" Spoke an angry female voice.

Scorpius recognized that voice as Lily Potter, but it wasn't just Lily that had gotten him up, Albus was there too. That baffled Scorpius.

He felt himself being thrown onto a warm oversized chair, and something being put into his bloodied fist.

"Drink it Malfoy, it won't kill you." Spoke Albus, sitting himself across from the confused looking blond man.

Scorpius did as he was told, and instantly felt the cloudiness leave his brain. He looked around and noticed he was sitting inside of the Weasley's home. His father would get a kick out of that, he thought.

"Well, aren't proud of yourself now Scorpius? You've ruined Louis' wedding, ruined any chance you have with Rose, which I'm personally glad for, and angered a lot of people." Spoke Lily, glaring at the blond as he winced at her words.

"I'm sorry." He whispered hoarsely.

"You better be, Merlin, what is wrong with you?' shrieked Lily. "It was as if I was watching a possessed man pummel some poor innocent, I don't even know what honestly, I'm just shocked Scorpius." Said Lilly; sitting down next to him.

"Hold your hands out Malfoy." Albus demanded.

Scorpius did as he was told and watched Albus clean and bandage his hands.

"Look, what you just did is going to make it even harder for me to like you. But, for Merlin's sake Malfoy, I can't judge you." Albus spoke, trying to find the correct words." I would do the same, so I guess what I'm trying to say is, you need a bloody friend." Albus finished off lamely.

He earned himself a face palm from his little sister and a confused look for Scorpius.

"Thank you?" said Scorpius, looking at Lily, who seemed more and more irritated.

"Im not doing it for you; I'm doing it for Lily." Albus huffed, as he settled back into his chair.

They sat in silence awkwardly avoided one another's gaze. The weight of what Scorpius had done, had yet to hit him completely. He was avoiding going into that place of guilt. He did nothing wrong, according to him anyway. He did feel guilt, but only for Roses sake, if he was being honest. He felt Lily's body leave his leave his side and he looked up to see Rose in the doorway. Before he could even get up to greet her, he saw her coming at him and he felt the slap she send his way.

"Rose. I-I'm sorry."

"Don't, just don't. I'm done Scorpius. I've given you many chances to prove me wrong, but now I see you will never change." Rose hissed.

And just like that he felt his whole world shatter. Before he could respond she walked away from him, and he couldn't do anything to stop her.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Its been so long! I'm truly sorry for any of you who are still reading my story. I hope a long chapter sort of makes it up to you all. I will try to get chapter 14 out to y'all soon, hopefully by Friday. I hope you all like this chapter! thanks to those who left me a review for the last chapter! enjoy and please review!**

 **-Dracorocks**


End file.
